


Yuuri and Viktor's life in Russia

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri in Russia, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Russian Skating Family, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: A collection of stories after the GPF and after Yuuri moved to St-Petersburg with Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 84
Kudos: 268





	1. Social media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Welcome to this collection of one shots about the life of Viktor and Yuuri after the end if the anime. I'm really sorry if there is a lot of grammar/syntax mistakes. English is not my main language so feel free to correct me anytime but don't be too hard on me please !
> 
> Anyway, enjoy !

Yuuri sported a peaceful smile as he ran his hand through the hair of his Russian counterpart. The latter was completely relaxed when he felt the hands of the Japanese manipulate his hair to make a complex braid.

"Thanks Katsudon." said the blond, looking at his hair with his phone.

"You're welcome Yuri. Your hair is so soft! It's a pleasure to braid them everytime."

Mila looked at the pair with envy.

"It's a pity that I don't have the hair as long as the Kitten... I wish that Yuuri would style my hair too!"

"Who do you call Kitten you Witch?!"

"And you who do you call Witch you brat?!"

"Calm down you two..." tried Yuuri, posing his hands on Yurio's shoulder. The latter and Mila continued their bickering, talking more and more in Russian till Yuuri could no longer understand what they were saying. At the same time, Viktor was going out the ice and sat next to Yurio.

Yuuri who had seen Viktor, let go of the blond's shoulders and saw behind his fiancé. The latter looked up and leaned on the Japanese's belly who laughed lightly. Yuuri gently pushed his fiancé to straighten him and guided his body so that Viktor could completely relax against the Japanese skater. The living legend turned his head slightly and started rubbing his cheek against Yuuri's belly as he gently scratched Viktor's head. The Russian skater almost purred in delight.

" _I love when you do that Yuu..._ "

Yuuri blushed. Viktor only called him that in private and also spoke in Japanese. It meant that Viktor was feeling really comfortable right now.

"Vitya..."

Viktor looked again at his fiancé before turning around completely and placing his hands on his hips. The Russian had a little blush on his cheeks and smiled slightly. Yuuri smiled back before placing his hands on the man's cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Viktor had moved his hand to put it on his lower back, lightly caressing the skin underneath the t-shirt. Before they could go any further, the two men parted and glued their foreheads, looking at each other with love.

"...« Look how @v-nikiforov and @y-katsuki love each other! The St. Petersburg ice rink is filled with love between these two lovebirds every day. #Viktuuri #Russia #StPetersburg #Love #SkatingHusbands » Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand posted!" said Mila in front of her phone.

Yuuri gave a little cry of embarrassment while Viktor brought him on his thighs and made him sit down while laughing.

"Can't you limit the displays of affection when you're at home?" growled Yurio.

"Sorry Yurio but I love showing the world how much I love my Yuuri!"

"Stop Vitya..." Yuuri had hidden his crimson face in his hands. Viktor placed a small kiss on his temple. The Japanese looked up slowly, still as red.

" _You're adorable Yuu_ ," he whispered. " _I love you_."

The silver haired skater kissed his fiancé's cheek before burying his face in the crook of his neck. Yuuri sighed slightly before relaxing in turn and resting his head against the top of Viktor's head.

"THE BREAK IS OVER! VIKTOR COME HERE!"

Yakov's voice broke their short moment of relaxation. Viktor groaned but got up and still took the time to kiss Yuuri one last time before returning to the ice, followed by Yurio who was still grumbling at the demonstrations of affection of his rinkmates.

The Japanese was about to leave to train when he saw on the phone that he had been mentioned a second time on Instagram.

It was a picture of him smiling, sitting on Viktor's thighs who kissed his cheek.

"Too much love I tell you! Look how cute they are! #Viktuuri"

Yuuri almost dropped his phone.

"Milaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me or to give me ideas on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) ! I'll gladly take requests and I'll sometimes post some extracts of future works~


	2. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was obvious that Viktor spoke several languages. Japanese was a new addition to his record. Yuuri was doing well on his side in Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again with a new OS! I hope you are all doing well during these tough times and keep your spirits up! Today I am giving you an international OS lololol!
> 
> Here you will see discussions written in Japanese (thanks google tanslate because my level in Japanese is really low) but there will be no translation as a result! The translations will be in the end note because we are in the point of view of Yurio, who does not understand any word of Japanese! So I wanted to convey Yurio's misunderstanding to you xD
> 
> I promise I wouldn't do it often.
> 
> Again, I'm really sorry if there is a lot of grammar/syntax mistakes. English is not my main language so feel free to correct me anytime but don't be too hard on me please !
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading my babbling, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy !

English

_Japanese_

**Russian**

* * *

Since Yuuri had settled in Russia with Viktor, the Japanese had taken the initiative to practice more his Russian. He already knew the basics but found it difficult to have a long conversation with his rink mates. Therefore, during their free time, Viktor took care to teach his fiancé his native language. Viktor, for his part, tried to speak and write Japanese fluently, wanting to be able to speak with ease to his parents-in-law without having to resort to English. So often in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household, it was a Japanese or Russian lesson after each meal for an hour. And that was what they were doing. Viktor was absorbed in a text that Yuuri had given him to read. 

"Yuu?" Viktor said, looking up from his sheet. 

“Yes?” 

"Can you tell me what this kanji is? " The silver haired handed him the sheet and settled on his right side while passing an arm around his waist. Yuuri snuggled against his body and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Hm ... Look here” said the Japanese, circling one of the ideograms. “It’s “大" which means "large, big", so " _Ō_ ". The "学" which means "study" so " _gaku_ ". And together " 大学 " which simply means "University" therefore " _Daigaku_ ".” 

“So, it literally means "Big school or big studies"? 

“ **Exactly.** ” 

Viktor kissed his cheek in thanks and returned to his sheet while Yuuri read a newspaper in Cyrillic. 

Each of them progressed quickly, so quickly that when they talked, the couple mixed English, Russian and Japanese when they were absorbed in their discussion. Which happened relatively often. 

* * *

What Yuri Plisetsky liked in life were cats, figure skating, Pirojki and Katsudon. And aslo he adored Yuuri and Viktor, even if he would never admit it. So, seeing his two friends (read parents) arriving at the ice rink hand in hand tore a smile from him that he hurried to remove with a frown. 

"Hey Katsudon, Old Man! You are already spreading your love by the morning! Keep it at home!" Grunted the blond. 

“ご め ん Yurio!” sneered Viktor. 

Yuri raised an eyebrow at the word. He had heard it when he was in Hasetsu but he no longer remembered its meaning. He just shrugged before going on the ice. The couple followed the blonde while greeting their rink mates. 

* * *

In the morning, Viktor fulfilled his role as coach fully by taking care only of his fiancé, and in the afternoon, Viktor trained on his side with Yakov. Suddenly, the silver did not hesitate to compliment his lover with fervour when the latter successfully completed a jump, which made the old Russian coach angry. Besides, Yuuri just did a Quadruple Lutz with grace under the admiring (but concealed) gaze of Yurio. 

“ Yuuuuuuuuuuuri ~” exclaimed Viktor, raising his arms with energy. “This Quadruple Lutz was so 美 し い **my love**!” 

“Stop Vitya, **it's not true…** ” 

“It iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! 私 を 信 じ て!” 

“で も…" 

“No buts Yuuri! Go on.” 

Yuuri sighed but smiled nonetheless. The Japanese man started skating Eros again under the watchful gaze of his fiancé. On the other side of the ice, Yuri, Mila and Georgi watched the duo. 

"Is it me or have they just used three different languages to speak to each other?” asked Mila. 

“That's what they did, said Georgi. How often happens Yura?” 

The blond shrugged. “It happens,” he said. “When I am at their house, they refrain from speaking a bit. I thought it was to avoid exposing myself to their disgusting behaviour-” 

“To their loving behaviour you mean? asked Mila. 

“Their love, so pure and beautiful! Ah ... Anya we could be like them...” 

“ANYWAY!” cut the blond. “Finally, I think that they tried to not speak three languages in my presence for my sake. It must be chaotic to listen and try to understand.” 

“Ah look at them Yura, they are doing it.” noticed Mila. 

Indeed, the couple had was against the edge of the ice rink a few meters from the rest of the Russian team. Viktor had his back against the railing and Yuuri huddled against him. The Russian's arms surrounded the Japanese's waist and his hands gently caressed his belly. 

“Tell me” started Viktor. “Is it normal that I have such a hard time with 日本語 **darling**?” 

“It's normal Vitya,” replied Yuuri, placing his hands over his. “日本語 は あ な た が 学 ん だ ど の 言語 と も 異 な り ま す。 ね？” 

“は い 、 問題 は 漢字 で す” said the silver haired. 

“And you learned ... **about how much**?” 

“... **about 800**?” 

Yuuri quickly freed himself from his lover's embrace and looked at him with a proud smile. 

"す ご い！ It's rare that someone can memorize that much Kanji so quickly! You started **only three months ago**!" 

And there, Yuri saw something very rare. 

Viktor was caught off guard and was embarrassed. His cheeks were slightly red and he was absently rubbing his neck, a habit he had surely taken from Yuuri. Mila and Georgi were as surprised as the young blond. 

“ **Stop, I remind you that you learned Cyrillic in barely two weeks**... and there you read Russian newspapers with ease.” 

“There is a **difference** between learning one alphabet and learning three, one of which is initially Chinese. あ な た は い つ も 主張 せ ず に 賛 辞 を 受 け 入 れ る よ う に 私 に 言 い ま す。 Can you do the same?” 

Viktor laughed quietly and approached him until their foreheads touched. 

“Yes, my love. I can do that.” 

“You are a genius?” asked Yuuri, blushing lightly. 

“I am a genius” 

“You are the best future husband?” said Yuuri with a wide smile. 

“You Yuuri, YOU are the best future husband.” Replied Viktor with a wide smile. 

Their lips met and exchanged a soft kiss before parting. 

“愛 し て る Viten'ka.” 

“ **I love you** Yuu.” 

With one last kiss, they ended their break, not noticing that half of the rink had observed their multilingual exchange. 

“It was... interesting” started Georgi. “I didn't even understood half of this discussion.” 

“You're not the only one I reassure you Georgi. Yuri, have you ever seen conversations like this?” 

“No, and they're right to not talk like that all day long. Can you imagine if at the rink they spoke three different languages” asked Yurio. 

“That would be completely incomprehensible! " laughed Georgi. “Anyway, these two shows us the true form of a love so pure and so perfect! They understand each other so well beyond the border of language! Ah... Anya if only-” 

“OKAY! CAN WE SKATE NOW?” interrupted Yuri 

“Yeah, it's not a bad idea. Let's go before Yakov comes back.” said Mila. 

Right at the same time, the aforementioned arrived. 

“MILA, YURA, GEORGI WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? GO ON THE ICE IMMEDIATELY! AND YOU VIKTOR STOP FLIRTING WITH KATSUKI AND BEHAVe LIKE A REAL COACHFOR THE GOD’S SAKE!! Katsuki relax a little and your Salchow will be perfect.” 

Yurio looked at his rink mates in surprise. Yakov had just creamed at the whole Russian team but was more or less normal with Yuuri? The Russian looked at his Japanese counterpart who was blushing slightly but had a determined expression on his face. 

Finally, Yuri could understand why Yakov had been soften by Yuuri Katsuki. 

He was the only one who listened to him without doing whatever he wanted, whether he was talking in Russian or in English. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me or to give me ideas on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) ! I'll gladly take requests and I'll sometimes post some extracts of future works~
> 
> Translations :
> 
> ご め ん！ = Sorry!
> 
> 美 し い = Magnificent
> 
> 私 を 信 じ て = Trust me!
> 
> で も = But
> 
> 日本語 = Japanese (language)
> 
> 日本語 は あ な た が 学 ん だ ど の 言語 と も 異 な り ま す。 ね？ = Japanese is unlike any language you have learned. Right ?
> 
> は い 、 問題 は 漢字 で す。 = Yes, the problem is Kanji.
> 
> す ご い！ = It's amazing!
> 
> あ な た は い つ も 主張 せ ず に 賛 辞 を 受 け 入 れ る よ う に 私 に 言 い ま す = You always told me to accept compliments without arguing.
> 
> 愛 し て る = I love you


	3. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was known that Yuuri liked to play video games. Which ones ? You will be surprised.

* * *

What could be surprising was knowing that Yuuri Katsuki enjoyed playing video games. No, he loved it. It was his third favourite activity after figure skating and ... doing inexplicable things with Viktor. So, it was not uncommon to see Yuuri in front of the television playing video games when he was not practicing his Russian (in both ways) during their free time. And the most amazing thing was to see what kind of games the Japanese liked to play. A lot of people think he likes to play fantastic J-RPGs or something with a colourful theme, with history, in short, something that would match the cute and sweet image of Yuuri Katsuki. 

“My favourite video games? Resident Evil, Dead by Daylight and Layers of Fear.” He said one day in an interview. 

Obviously, nobody believed it. No one. Not even Viktor, who had never seen Yuuri play such games in his presence. He stayed on the classic Overwatch game when he decided to play a bit. 

But how could Yuuri Katsuki, the official cinnamon roll of the figure skating world likes horror or gore games? 

Many believed that he said that only to increase its popularity. But the world would soon see this side of the Japanese, again thanks to his fiancé. 

* * *

Viktor could hop because he was so happy to be able to leave the ice earlier than usual. Yakov had an appointment with the RSF and had to cut short Viktor's training. As a result, the five-time gold medallist returned two hours early and alone. Usually Viktor and Yuuri came home for dinner together, but exceptionally the Japanese had asked to be able to go back home for lunch. The silver haired knew it had been a while since his fiancé had taken an afternoon for him to play video games all day. So, Viktor let him go, making him promise that the next day the training would be intensive. Yuuri immediately agreed. 

So, there he is, hopping happily to the door of their apartment. 

“Yuu! _Tadaima_! ” 

“ _Okaeri_ Vitya! ” 

Viktor found his lover sitting on the sofa, the controller in his hands. Normally when he was playing, he always had a headset connected to his controller, but this time there was nothing. Was he playing one of his solo games in a fantasy world? 

The man took off his coat and shoes before going to Yuuri and kissed him. 

"What are you playing at?” asked Viktor while washing his hands. 

“At Outlast, you never saw me play at it” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes” answered Yuuri exiting the pause screen. “I didn't play at it when you were at home before.” 

“Oooh ~ is this a dirty game? I no longer satisfy you **dorogoy**? ” said Viktor, raising his eyebrows. 

Yuuri laughed and went to the pause screen again. 

“Of course not... well yes it's dirty but not in the way you think. The kind of dirty where you would be scared and have nightmares.” 

“Pfff, as if a video game would scare me.” 

“Oh? Are you sure?” 

“You want to bet?” 

The Japanese’s eyes harden. Ok Viktor was starting to regret his words. He swallows. 

“I do not shy away from a challenge, Vitya. What do you want to bet?” 

“I have no idea." said Viktor while placing a finger on his chin. “What about you?” 

“The next rest day off is a “Cheat Day” and it’s me who decides what to eat. And Yurochka does the Cheat Day with us.” 

"Ok for the Cheat Day but why with Yura? And since when do you call him Yurochka?” 

“He was the one who told me to call him that. And I want him to be with us. Anyway, what do you want?” 

For a moment Viktor was still slightly shocked that Yurio let Yuuri call him by a name so familiar and intimate. Perhaps that Yurio had finally gotten the idea that Yuuri was more than just a friend. And also, that his fiancé was starting to go all Mother hen with the young Russian. 

“Vitya? 

“Oh. Uh ... Let me think for a moment ... I know! You will have to show me your baby pictures and also your poster collection!” 

“… Ok but only if you promise that you will not post anything on social media!” 

“Promised ~” 

Yuuri sighed but kissed his lover before telling him the story of the game. Viktor was seriously starting to regret his bet. 

* * *

It was a pretty amazing sight that you could see in the Katsuki-Nikiforov's household. Indeed, you would think that it would be Viktor who would put Yuuri on his legs to reassure his fiancé but no. The silver haired man was sitting on the legs of his fiancé, holding firmly the latter's sweater. Yuuri had his arms around Viktor's middle section and held the controller. To say that Yuuri was having fun was an understatement. First, he was playing his new favourite game, and then he had the man he loved in his arms. Okay, this man was scared to death but Yuuri still had him in his arms. 

Viktor had his phone in his hand, starting take videos. He filmed the screen and then the face of his fiancé before filming his which was not very reassured. 

"Why did I accept?" 

You could hear Yuuri's laughter in the background. 

* * *

**[Video]**

The camera showed the television where you could just see the protagonist's camera and what appeared to be sewers. Sinister noises were heard as the protagonist slowly advanced. You could notice that the camera that was filming was shaking more and more that you saw the ladder appearing. 

“DGBVKJQEBVKQEJEFJ QUICK YUURI THE LADDER! ” 

“Stop panicking Viktor, I'm not going to- 

“YUURI HE IS COMING!” 

“You know I'm the one with the controller, right?” 

Yuuri did something with his controller and the antagonist suddenly appeared to tear off the protagonist's arm. 

“HJFDKQEJGBVEQ YUURI YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE OR WHAT? ” 

“Yes.” 

**v-** **nikiforov** : Those who think that **@y-** **katsuki** does not play horror video games, you are mistaken. Not only does he love it, but he takes pleasure in frightening me. #help # myfiancéisnotwhoyouthink #idie #outlast #Yuuriisademon #saveme #whydidiaccept 

**Liked by** **phichit+chu** and 953.588 people 742.803 comments. 

**phichit+chu** : I swear you haven't seen the worst. This man was laughing while watching Paranormal Activity. Besides, he had fun blowing me in the neck. Rest in peace Viktor. #RIP 

**c-** **giacomett** **i** **:** I didn't think it would be my dear Viktor between Yuuri's legs… 

**Victuuuuuuri_fan01:** **@y-** **katsuki** went from Cinnamon roll to Sinnamon roll it's incredible 

**v-** **nikiforov** **: @c-** **giacometti** it depends on the day 

**Skatingnerd00:** Is there really **@v-** **nikiforov** who alludes to his sex life with **@c-** **giacometti** ? 

**m-katsu** : Proud to see my little brother playing this game. 

**phichit+chu** **: @m-katsu** IT'S YOUR FAULT IF YUURI LIKES THIS KIND OF THINGS??? MONSTER! 

**v-** **nikiforov** **: @m-katsu @** **phichit+chu** I don't know if I should start hating my sister-in-law… 

**m-katsu: @v-** **nikiforov** **@p** **hichit+chu** :) 

* * *

**[Video]**

You could see the camera shake. The main character was running very fast, in the background you could hear the sounds of a circular saw. We went back to the front camera or we saw the couple. 

“YUURIIIIIIIII!!!!!” 

“Don't worry, nothing will happen.” 

Yuuri lowered his head a little to drop a kiss on his fiancé’s temple. The latter calmed down a bit. The camera changed. 

"Look, it passed." 

At the same time, the antagonist appeared with a circular saw shouting "FEED ME". 

You could hear an absolutely not manly cry and the phone was dropped. 

"YUURI IT’S NOT NICE!" 

The Japanese's uncontrolled laughter echoed in the background. 

**v-** **nikiforov** **:** I got engaged to a psychopath. 

Liked by **phichit+chu** and 943.505 people 709.674 Comments 

**phichit+chu** **:** you will cry even more when you’ll watch a horror movie with him and what happens for the next hours #SadistYuuri #yuuriisamonster #YuuriSinnamonroll 

**v-** **nikiforov** **: @** **phichit+chu** I regret everything. 

* * *

**[Video]**

Yuuri laughed while pointing the screen. The camera turns to the television which shows a very very gore scene. 

“Look, Viktor, this is the funniest moment!” 

“Wait what? That's funny?! Why is he trying to cut his private parts ?!” 

**v-** **nikiforov** : I'm going to marry a man who thinks that cutting private parts is funny. #myfuturehusbandisapsychopath #neveragain 

Liked by **phichit+chu** and 803.567 people 672.562 Comments 

**c-** **giacometti** : conclusion: if one day you want to cheat on Yuuri, remember that he is capable to castrate you. #yuurisinnamonroll 

**v-** **nikiforov** **: @c-** **giacometti** First, I would never think of cheating on Yuuri, then I think that I would have more pity towards the person who could undergo the wrath of my darling. 

**Roxanne-Unicorn:** I really like this game and the fact that it's **@y-** **katsuki** playing it makes it even funnier. This game is great. 

**phichit+chu** : **@Roxanne-Unicorn** you are psychopaths. 

* * *

**[Photo]**

Yuuri and Yurio were smiling happily at the camera with chocolate bars in their hands. We can see Viktor in the background, pouting with a dry cake in his mouth.

 **y-** **katsuki** : he lost his bet and it's #CheatDay for us with **@** **yuri-plisetsky** ! 

Liked by **phichit+chu** and 633.748 people 526.985 Comments 

**yuri-plisetsky** : best day ever. 

**v-** **nikiforov** : **@y-** **katsuki** **@** **yuri-plisetsky** I hate you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me or to give me ideas on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) ! I'll gladly take requests and I'll sometimes post some extracts of future works~


	4. Disillusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lison comes across a handsome Asian, then a very handsome Russian. Watch her hopes get destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One-shot is free wickedness ♥  
> I apologize to all the Lison that I could offend! Any resemblance to actual persons is purely coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

Lison sighed. She had been hired as a cashier at a convenience store in St. Petersburg recently, and she was bored. There were only old people coming and going... Never "fresh flesh". She should seriously find a real job. Lison was about to start putting a film on her phone when she sensed a client. 

“ **Um ... hello**?” Said the client hesitantly. 

“ **He...** **llo** **.** ” 

Before her stood a perfect young man in his twenties, half his face buried in a green scarf. He wore blue glasses which reinforced his adorable face. His Russian was hesitant and with a strong Asian accent. In addition, he had very pronounced Asian features. Maybe Chinese? Anyway. He had a slight blush on his cheeks and seemed to be a little embarrassed. Lison threw her hair over her shoulder and tried to make soft eyes. Could the reason for this blush be the fact that this boy fell in love with her dazzling beauty? (Absolutely not.) 

Lison took his items while looking at the young man and smiled at him. The handsome man hastened to pay and left the convenience store, muttering a little "goodbye". Definitely, this man had fallen under her spell (Really not at all.)

* * *

For several days, she went to work with the hope of seeing this Chinese guy (The fact that he is Asian does not mean that he is Chinese for the God’s sake) so cute and to try to go out with him. Unfortunately, she only saw another beauty, coming to buy lubricant and condoms without an ounce of embarrassment. So, he was already taken. Lison had already seen his face but she couldn't remember where. She tried to seduce him but it seemed that he had not seen his attempt at seduction. Anyway, he was missing something (he was mostly missing a real disaster). 

* * *

One day she saw again this Asian beauty. He was dressed as the first time she had seen him, except that he wore sports pants which suited him perfectly. This ass God, these thighs! She forgot to breathe for a moment when she saw him walking towards the fruit and vegetable section. 

A few minutes later, the second beauty entered the convenience store. His tall and muscular figure could cause more than one to drool. In addition, these turquoise eyes and shiny silver hair... breathtaking. The latter went again to buy condoms and lubricant (it was only a week since he had bought them, he must have had an incredible sex life). He presented his items at the checkout and Lison tried to seduce him again. The silver haired seemed to notice and just laughed before paying and went to wait near the cash register. Lison hadn't noticed that the Asian was the next client. Besides, the latter gave him a dark look. Was he jealous that she tried to hit on the other beauty? (No.) 

She tried to speak to him, but stopped when she saw his gaze becoming even darker. He paid without even saying something to her and joined the silver haired. 

Wait, what? 

Their back was facing Lison. The men were about to leave when the Asian put his right hand in the back pocket of the silver. She hadn't noticed the ring. 

The silver haired halted and looked at the other man. The latter grabbed his scarf and kissed him passionately, in front of everyone. When they parted, Lison heard a slight "Yuuuri!" before the two men leave the supermarket, not without the man named Yuuri giving a sly smile to Lison, who seemed to say "this man is mine". 

Laughter was heard behind her. 

An old lady gave her an amused look. 

“You are new, right? Everyone in this neighbourhood knows our one and only adorable homosexual couple. Mr. Viktor and Mr. Yuuri are adorable. What a pity that you chose the wrong men!” said the sexagenarian laughing. 

Lison had just been humiliated in front of twenty people. 

* * *

A few days later, Viktor returned to the convenience store to buy lubricant and had looked at Lison with a highly amused look. Her embarrassment and shame could not go higher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me or to give me ideas on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) ! I'll gladly take requests and I'll sometimes post some extracts of future works~


	5. Disillusion #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lison's second disappointment. This time she will understand better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mean one last time and I will stop. I promise :)  
> I apologize to all Lison that I could offend! Any resemblance to actual persons is purely coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

Lison was frustrated. 

The bitter taste of defeat after this humiliation in front of twenty people remained across her throat. However, she couldn't bring herself to hate either Yuuri Katsuki or Viktor Nikiforov. Indeed, the two men were far too beautiful to be with each other and to be hated. She had searched on a number of forums since that day and had seen that numerous gay couples who were looking for a female partner to satisfy the two men. Maybe Viktor and Yuuri were in this case, considering how Yuuri had looked at her the first time they met (no, this boy was just very very shy.). 

After doing more than questionable research in these forums, she went to research Katsuki-Nikiforov couple. What a surprise to see that the two men were Figure Skating champions of Japan and Russia respectively, and one of them was a five-time world champion and Olympic athlete! So she really thinks that she had to be able to be a part of their lives. 

Lison had discovered that the couple did live in St. Petersburg, and that they were training in the city's largest ice rink, which was less than 15 minutes' walk away. Besides, she who always stayed at the checkout, watched the doors to find out who was passing by. And what was her surprise to see that very often one, of the two walked past the convenience store! So, during her rest days (Wednesday), she waited in front of the store, waited for one of the two to pass to follow either Viktor or Yuuri and tried to convince one of the two since the ice rink only opened its doors to the selected people. 

Unfortunately, the days she followed one of the two athletes, either Yuuri or Viktor when they weren't with the other, they were accompanied by a blond teenager who seemed to notice her every time. So, she didn't try too hard to approach the men. 

* * *

One day when she was outdoors stalking her favorite men, she noticed that Yuuri was not with the usual blonde, but this time with a young man with a tan complexion who also wore sportswear. They walked slowly and didn't seem to notice Lison. The latter listened to their conversation. 

"Are you sure Phichit? 

“Of course I am, Yuuri! It's going to work. By the way for tomorrow it’s your first fan meeting here. How do you feel? 

“Huh?” said Yuuri, totally confused. 

“Yeah !” exclaimed Yuuri's friend. “Tomorrow at 10 a.m. Anyone can come to the ice to meet the athletes!” 

“I-I forgot...” 

Nearby, Lison jumped in joy. She was so excited by the news that she missed Phichit's sly smile in her direction. 

* * *

Lison made herself beautiful (for her anyway.) And went to the ice rink at 9:25 a.m. She absolutely did not want to miss this opportunity! She was ready to do anything! 

At the rink, she saw two big guards who let her pass. She entered the building and her gaze went directly to Yuuri who was gliding elegantly in the company of Viktor. Yuuri's friend who was nearby, quickly caught her eye and pointed at her. The Japanese sighed and skated towards her, Viktor behind him. 

"Hello. What do you want? 

“Hello Yuuri, Viktor!” exclaimed Lison. 

Yuuri stepped back slightly. He ran into Viktor who put a hand on his hip. The blonde teenager skated towards them and placed himself slightly in front of Yuuri, as if to protect him. 

"Could you answer Yuuri's question please?" asked Viktor, vaguely irritated. 

“Oh!" she said excitedly. 

Yuuri raised his hands to the blond teenager and brought him closer, pressing his palms against his ears. Lison ignored it and continued. 

“I wanted to offer you to-” 

* * *

**For common sense** **reasons, we** **are cutting off her speech.**

* * *

The teenager, being fed up, took the Japanese man's wrists and put them aside from his ears. 

Nobody was skating. All eyes were on them. Yuuri and Viktor looked shocked. 

"So?" asked Lison, convinced of their agreement. 

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged glances before laughing. 

"Lison was it?” 

“Yes!" 

The silver haired man took off his gloves and gave them to the teen, still confused. And there, Viktor took Yuuri's chin and kissed him passionately. 

Lison gasped loudly. 

The kiss was short but intense. So intense that Yuuri was breathless and had a slightly hazy look. 

“Okay, I'll be clear. He is my fiancé. I love him. No, I don't want a woman to satisfy me, and he doesn’t want one either. I like to get fucked, I like dicks, especially his.” 

He kissed him again, this time one hand under his t-shirt, and the other dangerously close to his crotch. They parted again, Yuuri panting with his cheeks completely red. 

“Aleksandr! Boris! It's over!" yelled Phichit. 

The two guards at the entrance grabbed Lison and lifted her. 

"Wait what?! Is it a joke?! Are you kidding me? yelled Lison, struggling. 

“No!” laughed Viktor. ‘And it's thanks to him!” 

The silver haired man pointed to Phichit who was dying laughing on the other side.

"You dirty motherfucker you trapped me!” 

“You shouldn't have to stalk my son!” yelled Phichit, laughing louder. 

“Phichit ... I remind you that I'm older than you...” sighed Yuuri still held by his fiancé. 

Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri and kissed his temple. 

"Come on," said Viktor, smiling slyly. It will be the last time you get lifted by a man. Farewell!" 

They kicked her out. 

* * *

A few weeks later, a video went online. Lison, face censored making her completely obscene request. The young woman resigned from the convenience store and moved out from St-Petersburg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me or to give me ideas on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) ! I'll gladly take requests and I'll sometimes post some extracts of future works~


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone knocked on the door of the Katsuki-Nikiforovs. Who can it be?

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky was again at the Katsuki-Nikiforov household. That was the third time in a week.

The couple wasn't bothered, far from it. They loved having the young blond at home. However, what worried them was that he spent more time with them than at his home, well rather with Yakov and Lilia. Yuri never told them why he preferred to spend most of his time with them after training.

But they would soon know why.

* * *

Friday.

Exceptionally, the couple had asked for a day off on Saturday to enjoy a real weekend together to rest and eat junk food.

So, Yuuri was cutting pork to prepare Katsudon while Viktor cleaned the rice. They moved in coordination in the kitchen, without colliding. Cooking together made them understand each other's needs without looking at each other. A true domestic paradise.

Yuuri was about to cook the meat when he heard a knock on the door. He exchanged a confused look with Viktor who shrugged. The Japanese man washed his hands and went to open.

" **Yes**... Yurochka ? What are you doing here?"

The blond lowered his head. He was carrying a backpack and also had the bag where he carried his sports gear. Yuri did not seem to be well.

The brown haired saw the boy's fists clench. He put a hand on his back and pushed him inside the apartment with a reassuring smile.

"Come in _Koneko_ " said Yuuri in a soft voice. "We're cooking Katsudon for tonight. Put your stuff in the guest room and go sit on the sofa okay? We're going to finish preparing dinner soon."

The young Russian nodded and Yuuri kissed the top of his head. Yurio did not protest and went into the guest room without looking at Viktor, then returned to the living room to sit with Makkachin. The poodle did not get excited as usual when seeing the blonde, but preferred to just rub her head against his stomach, as if to comfort him. Seeing all this, Viktor gave questioning look to Yuuri. He shook his head. The Japanese man approached his fiancé and kissed him quickly.

"Go to Yurochka, I'll take care of the rest of the dinner."

"Okay. Call me if you need help."

Yuuri nodded and continued to prepare the Katsudon. Viktor approached Yurio and sat down next to him. The silver haired man put an arm over his shoulders and pulled him against him while Makka got up to lie at Viktor's feet. The blonde said nothing, and even huddled more against the older man. Viktor frowned. It was worrisome for Yuri to accept such contact so easily without protesting. The silver haired man glanced sadly at his fiancé who finished the last bowls of Katsudon before putting them on his coffee table in front of the two Russians. He approached the table before them and sat down on the other side of Yurio.

Normally they never ate on the couch but it was exceptional. It was just for Yurio.

They ate their bowl of Katsudon in silence. Yurio wasn't engulfing his bowl as usual, which increased the couple's worry even more.

After the meal, Viktor took away the bowls while Yuuri let Yurio snuggle against him. He gently stroked his hair. The silver haired returned and put his arm around the two Yu(u)ri.

"Yakov and Lilia know that you came here?" asked Viktor.

Yuuri felt the teenager tense slightly and shook his head. The Japanese man frowned.

"Yurochka, can you give me your phone please?" said Yuuri

"Huh? Why?"

"Yakov has probably called you a lot. I'm just going to tell him you're safe with us." he said.

Yuri looked a bit dubious but still gave the phone to the Japanese. Yuuri noticed that the phone was in silent mode. The young Russian really didn't want to be disturbed by Yakov, who had called him more than twenty times.

Right at the same time, the Russian Coach called. Yuuri picked up.

" **YURI PLISETSKY WHERE ARE YOU?!** " yelled Yakov's thunderous voice. " **COME BACK NOW!!** "

Hearing the voice, Yuri sighed and snuggled closer to his Japanese counterpart.

"Good evening Coach Yakov." said Yuuri gently.

"Katsuki? But what-"

"Yurochka is with us." cut Yuuri slightly irritated. "He is fine, he has eaten and will spend the weekend with us. See you on Monday!"

The Japanese man hung up and turned off the blonde's phone. He then took his own phone which was starting to ring and then turned it off.

"Viktor, phone."

Without hesitation, the silver head gave him his phone. Yuuri immediately unlocked it with his fingerprint (which surprised Yuri to see such trust between the two men) and quickly typed a message in the group "skaters too extra".

"Wk off. We're not going to respond to messages. Urgent calls to Vik only, Yu(u)ris cellphones off. Messaging you all on Monday."

He muted the phone and threw it on the table. Then finally, he took Yuri in his arms and hugged him.

"I don't believe it. I really did that?"

"Yep. It was as cool as it was surprising. But why..."

"Yurochka." began Viktor. "We can see that you are not well. I don't think Yakov's horrible screams all day long are that good for you. Especially since you hear it not only at the ice rink but also at home."

"That's exactly why I went out." sighed Yuri.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuri.

Yurio grabbed his sweater.

"It's like that all day long. Training, then when we come back home, Yakov continues to talk about the training I did, without hiding his disappointment sometimes. Even during dinner! It lasts until it's time to go to bed."

"Is that why you came here so often?"

"Yeah."

"This is understandable. Come as much as you want Yurochka." said Viktor, smiling. "You know what? We're going to make the guest room your room."

"Huh?"

Viktor snatched the young blonde from his fiancé's arms and hugged him. Yurio protested but made no move to break free.

"It will be your second home, you can come whenever you want, especially when you are tired of Yakov.

"I might come and live with you directly."

Yuuri's smile widened as he heard the teenager's words. He placed a kiss on the top of his head, then a kiss on the lips of his fiancé.

"It would be a pleasure to have you with us Yurochka. You know, we love you as if you were our son... Yuri?!"

Yurio was crying. Around him, Viktor and Yuuri panicked.

"Oh my god Yurochka I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Yuuri was interrupted by Yurio who had wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thank you... thank you..."

The Japanese sighed in relief. He returned his hug, gently stroking his back. Viktor gently patted his hair. The teenager quickly fell asleep in Yuuri's arms. The latter carried him with ease and put him in his bed. Yurio murmured one last "thank you" in his sleep.

In the end, Yuri Plisetsky was just a child who had grown up too fast.

* * *

The next day, Yurio had breakfast with the couple.

"Teach me Japanese!"

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other and then nodded.

* * *

" _Arigato_ Tou-chan, **spasiba** Papa"

He said the Sunday evening before going to bed.

Viktor and Yuuri had immediately ceased all activity, tears running down their cheeks. The silver haired jumped on Yurio and hugged him. The Japanese followed behind calmer and surrounded the two loves of his life in his arms. Yuri Plistesky relaxed. He finally felt fully content and happy.

* * *

On Monday, Yuuri, Viktor and Yurio arrived together at the rink. As soon as Yakov saw Yuri, he rushed towards him with Lilia. The Japanese had time to stand in front of the blond, sporting THE smile. Viktor gulped when he saw that smile that terrified him so much.

"Move Katsuki, I need to talk to Yura." growled Yakov.

"Okay, but I would like to speak to you first Coach Yakov."

"Later, the most important is that-"

"No, Coach Feltsman."

Silence in the skating rink. Mila and Georgi were speechless. Katsuki Yuuri had just interrupted the Coach.

"Instead of focusing on your students' performance all the time and stressing them out, why don't you focus on their mental health? Yuri is just a teenager and don't yell at him every time!"

"Viktor was also-

"Viktor did not live with you! Talk about figure skating everywhere but in the place where he is resting! It adds stress and it will really end badly.

"How would you know?" asked Yakov, doubtful.

"First, he came to us, without telling you. It could have been dangerous! Imagine if he had been kidnapped?!"

Ah. Yuuri the Mother hen was back.

"I have anxiety. I know very well how stress can change and be bad for an athlete. Look at what happened during Sochi. Shame and last place in an international competition."

Yuuri turned around and took Viktor's and Yurio's hand and walked to the ice. He turned for a moment.

"Today I'm going to train Yurochka. I will resume my own training later. If you will excuse me."

They went away. To say that the athletes and coaches of the St. Petersburg ice rink were shoked was an understatement. Yakov couldn't find anything to say. He sighed and sat down.

"Mila, Georgi, on the ice. Focus on jumps and that's it."

Yakov seemed to have learned the lesson.

* * *

On the other side of the ice, Yuuri had buried his face in the crook of his fiancé's neck. Yurio had a sparkling smile.

"I can't believe it. I did that..."

"You were too sexy your Mother hen mode Yuu !"

"Arg, not in front of me..."

"You'll to get used to it Yurochka when you come to live with us!"

"I know..."

Yuri looked as if he was disgusted but couldn't take the smile off his face. Yuuri sighed and pulled away from his fiance to skate a little further.

"Come on Yurochka, warm up and we'll start by perfecting Agape ok?"

" _Hai Tou-chan_!" he said, skating towards the Japanese.

Viktor thought he was going to melt when he saw his fiance and his (now) adopted son skating side by side with a radiant smile drawn on their faces. He didn't think he was happier after finally moving in with Yuuri, but with Yurio, he had a perfect life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me or to give me ideas on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) ! I'll gladly take requests and I'll sometimes post some extracts of future works~


	7. Boyfriend Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri behaved strangely. Mila watches the whole scene and obviously shares it with the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well in this time of health crisis. I post this chapter for entertain you in confinement (if you are) ! Good luck to all those who are still working, especially the hospital staff if by some miracle and luck you are reading this. For others in teleworking or simply students and those on partial unemployment, stay at home and take care of your loved ones!
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

Mila narrowed her eyes as she watched Yuuri skate towards Yuri. There was something odd. First, the Japanese man was wearing a shirt that was bigger than him. Not so much, but it was easy to see. Then he wore a neck warmer. He never wore one. Finally, when he thought that nobody was looking at him (everyone was doing it), he took the collar of his shirt, took a deep breath and smiled with an adorable blush on his cheeks. As much as it was adorable, everyone suspected that the shirt did not belong to him and it rather belonged to a certain Russian champion.

Speaking of him, Mila saw him chatting with another skater (Dmitri if she remembered correctly) who has his back to Yuuri. The redhead began to smirk when she saw that Viktor's gaze was not directed towards the face of his interlocutor, but rather on the incredible ass of his fiancé. Dmitri left but Viktor did not move. Yuuri turned, the eyes of the two men met.

Mila's eyes lit up. She took her phone and pointed it in the direction of the couple.

* * *

"I'm probably going to make Japanese Curry tonight. Are you coming to eat at our house tonight Yurotchka?" asked Yuuri.

"Yeah. Also, can we start it tonight?"

"Why not, we will play it as soon as Vitya goes to bed ok? He already seen Outlast and you know how he reacted so..."

"Beka told me that Until Dawn was less terrifying so he'll be fine I guess?"

"We'll see that with him," said Yuuri, shrugging his shoulders. "Go back to practice before Yakov yells at you again."

"As soon as he sees that you are with me, he doesn't try to yell at me."

"This is not a reason to miss your training. I'll be waiting for you in the locker room, see you later!"

"Yeah see you later, _Tou-chan._ "

Yuuri kissed the top of Yurio's head and watched him skate towards Yakov. A sweet smell tickled his nostrils. Viktor's smell.

They woke up late that morning. After spending a quite torrid night, Viktor and Yuuri dressed and had lunch in record time. Obviously, they hadn't had time to really pay attention to the clothes they were wearing. Well, especially for Yuuri. The latter had realized arriving at the ice rink that he was wearing one of Viktor's shirts, more precisely the one he wore the day before. So the smell of his man was stronger and awoke the Eros who was sleeping in him. On top of that, he had noticed many hickeys were dotting his neck. Fortunately, he had a neck warmer in his locker.

Unfortunately, he had no spare shirt. So, he had to skate with the smell of his fiancé around him. It was not disturbing, far from it, but it awakened something in him that he would never do in public, especially not at the ice rink. So he just smelled the scent of his fiancé through the shirt, thinking that no one was looking at him like he does now.

Except that he felt a gaze burning on his back. He shivered. He turned around and saw Viktor, looking at him like a predator. Yuuri smiled and once again brought the shirt to his nose and smelled, without hiding a certain pleasure in doing it. The silver haired man swallowed and then licked his lips. He skated to his fiancé and put his hands on his hips. The Japanese man smiled predatorially and put his lips on his man's Adam's apple and nibbled it. He did a few butterfly kisses until he went up to his man's ear.

" **15 minute break Viten'ka?** " whispered Yuuri in a seductive voice. Viktor pulled away from him slightly and nodded quickly. Yuuri could proudly see what he did. The Russian man blushing furiously, his gaze filled with lust and his body slightly trembling.

The Japanese man gently took his hand, not without gently stroking his man's wrist and pulled him out of the ice. They hastily put on their skate guards before going to the toilet, hand in hand.

* * *

They returned 15 minutes later, slightly dishevelled. More than half of the rink blushed when they saw the marks that Viktor proudly wore on his neck.

* * *

[ **Video** ]

The whole scene since Yuuri had met Viktor's gaze. Zoom on Viktor's neck where you could see slightly red lines from under his shirt. Zoom in as Yuuri bites Viktor's neck. Their exchange is inaudible, Yuuri takes Viktor out of the ice.

[ **Slide, Photo** ]

Viktor, with Yuuri who are about to return to the ice. Viktor has multiple hickeys on his neck and you could even see what seems to be a biting mark. Yuuri had slightly red cheeks but a relaxed expression on his face.

 **m.babicheva:** The ice melts at the #SaintPetersburg 's ice rink. See **@y-katsuki** 's Eros Sinnamon Roll mode. **@v-nikiforov** is lucky bastard. Video and photo taken 15 minutes apart #Love #Eros #Viktuuri #FigureSkating #Omfg # R18

Liked by **v-nikiforov** and 995,487 people 756,254 Comments.

**c-giacometti** : Mon dieu, skaters had to suffocate with the dose of testosterone that these two released, I can even feel through the screen all the sexual energy ... And it only lasted 15 minutes? **@v-nikiforov** you are disappointing me... 😏🍆

 **v-nikiforov** : If we continued, we would still be there then I wouldn't even be able to walk ... 😉 😏

 **c-giacometti: @v-nikiforov** omg I'm jealous **@y-katsuki** #TheBeast

 **phichit+chu** : #Eros I am so proud to see Yuuri like that, GO TO DESTROY HIS ASS 🍆💦💦

 **v-nikiforov: @phichit+chu** I reassure you he has already destroyed me many times and vice versa... 😏

 **viktufan** : OMG WHO COULD THINK THAT OUR CINNAMON ROLL COULD BE A GOD OF SEDUCTION

 **alimia4** : I want **@y-katsuki** to step on me and/or crush me between his thighs.

 **olikaskatingfan: @alimia4** me too

 **0o0katsuyes0o0: @alimia4** me too

 **v-nikiforov** : Sorry **@alimia4 @olikaskatingfan @0o0katsuyes0o0** I am the only one who has the privilege of enjoying it 😘😏

 **yuri-plisetsky** : WOULDN'T YOU WAIT TO BE AT HOME TO JUMP AT EACH OTHER!? YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me or to give me ideas on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) ! I'll gladly take requests and I'll sometimes post some extracts of future works~


	8. Comforting hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is not feeling ok, and it is again Yakov's fault. Papa Vik and Papa Yuu comes to comfort their son.

* * *

Yuri would never admit it, but he loved being hugged by Yuuri. Since he started calling the Japanese man " _Tou-chan_ ", the latter came to hug him at any occasion. At the same time, who could refuse hugs from Yuuri Katsuki? Even if he was a confirmed athlete who seemed to have a slender figure without a layer of fat, the Japanese still had a certain softness which made him as pleasant to cuddle like a human sized teddy bear. That's why when Viktor did not hesitate to cuddle Yuuri at the ice rink, Yurio felt slightly jealous of not being able to also cuddle the man he considered as a father. When this happened, Yuuri seemed to feel it. He always went away from his fiancé, went to hug Yurio and kissing him on the top of his head. Every time, the brown-haired man released him, smiled gently before returning to Viktor's arms.

The other skaters found it extremely touching to see their youngest member behaving in such an adorable manner with the Japanese skater who was just as adorable.

For Yurio, Yuuri was a bit like his rock. He could always count on him to calm him down in situations of great stress.

* * *

Yuri had just failed to land a Quad. He was way too frustrated, and the yelling voice of Yakov in the background didn't help. He punched the ice. Yuuri who was passing by suddenly stopped. Viktor came to him quickly, the worried look of his fiancé made him react immediately.

" _Yuu? There is a problem?_ "

" _Yurochka doesn't look good..._ "

"Enough, Yura," growled Yakov suddenly. "Come here."

The blond sighed and got up. He seemed to be stuck in his thoughts. Yuuri reacted quickly and skated towards him. He grabbed his wrist and noticed that his pulse was very fast. Yakov was about to speak but Viktor raised his hand, asking him not to intervene.

Yurio met the worried look of his Japanese father. The latter smiled warmly before pulling him out of the ice. The silver haired man followed them closely.

They put their skate guards and went to the locker room. The Japanese sat the young Russian down and wrapped his arms around his head and pulled him against him. Yuuri's stomach was so comfortable... Yurio wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and sighed. He just needed support. Viktor ran a hand through the teenager's blond hair and massaged his head (as Yuuri did) speaking to him, without breaking eye contact. Yuri nodded at Viktor's words.

A few minutes later Yuri walked away from his Japanese father and took a deep breath. His pulse had calmed down.

"Are you feeling better Yurochka?" asked Viktor.

"Yeah. Thank you **Papa** , _Tou-chan._ "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Tell us when you are not okay. We will always be there for you Yurochka."

Yurio nodded. Satisfied, Yuuri kissed the top of his head and lifted him up. Viktor hugged him.

"Let's go before Yakov comes to get us," said the silver haired man, leaving the locker room.

"As if you are really worried that he would come to get us!"

"It's true, but I don't really want to hear him scream! Come on, son."

"Don't call me that!"

Behind, Yuuri smiled softly. Yurio always protested when he or Viktor called him that, but he always smiled when he thought no one was looking at him. Seeing the blonde so happy and relaxed in their company gave him wings.

* * *

Later, on the ice, Yuri had executed one of his Quads with perfection under the proud gaze of his adoptive parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me or to give me ideas on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) ! I'll gladly take requests and I'll sometimes post some extracts of future works~


	9. Physical Tenderness (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One morning like the others, then Yuuri unconsciously seduces Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I hope you are all well and you are taking care of your family and friends.
> 
> So this one shot is very late comparing to the french version because I was lazy to translate it, but also because it was so hard ! (pun intended.)
> 
> To be honest, I'm not very satisfied with this translation. For me it was very hard to translate a smut like this, so feel free to point at any mistakes ! I hope it won't bother your reading.
> 
> In any case, enjoy !

* * *

Viktor woke up feeling the other side of the bed empty and cold. He rubbed his eyes and looked for Yuuri, who was obviously not present in the room. He got up and went to wash. Once out of the bathroom, he went into the main room yawning, wondering where Yuuri was. The silver-haired man felt his jaw drop when he found his beloved fiancé.

Yuuri was in their kitchen, preparing breakfast, humming what appeared to be Eros and shaking his hips rhythmically. Viktor watched him as if it were the most beautiful and erotic thing in the world. He felt all his blood flow to his lower abdomen, and it REALLY didn't help that his dear fiancé was only wearing one of Viktor's shirts and his boxers. The final blow was when Yuuri had put the utensils on the worktop and with a last movement of his delicious hips, he had put the collar of the shirt to his nose before taking a long breath. Viktor had sworn to hear a little moan. He was even sure of it. The Russian champion passed a tongue over his lips, approaching slowly. Yuuri jumped when he felt hands on his hips.

“V-Viktor!”

“Hmm ... Hello Yuuri, are you starting the day by seducing me?”

“Huh?”

Viktor malaxed his fiancé’s ass, making the brown-haired man shiver. The latter leaned forward by reflex. Viktor leaned over him, rubbing his member against Yuuri. He moaned softly.

"Do you think I didn't see you shaking your hips on Eros while wearing my shirt hm? Then moaning when you smelt me on that shirt you are wearing? Do you like my smell Yuu? ”

The Japanese man trembled slightly in excitement. He felt himself hardening. “Gnn... Yes...”

Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri's underwear and caressed his cock with one hand, and tickled his entrance with the other. He was still stretched since the day before. He inserted easily two fingers and hit precisely his fiancé’s prostate. Yuuri let out a long moan.

“Look Yuu... You are so wet. Do you want me? Do you want me to fuck you there, right now?

“Yes Viktor,” whispered Yuuri.

“I can't hear ****moya lyubov****... louder…”

“VITYA YES!”

“Your desires are my orders ****Solnyshko****...”

The Russian man withdrew his fingers and suddenly lowered his fiancé's underwear, drinking with delight the vision of Yuuri leaning on the counter, his ass up and the face red and twisted with pleasure. Viktor licked his lips and removed his thong, revealing his hard member. Yuuri who had turned around for a moment moaned when he saw the organ erected. The Japanese straightened up and turned to Viktor under the questioning gaze of the latter. Yuuri knelt on the cold kitchen floor in front of his fiancé. The Japanese man took the Viktor in hand and started licking the head of his cock. Hearing the groans of pleasure from his man, Yuuri was encouraged to go further. He took the whole cock in his mouth, and began to suck vigorously.

“Fuck Yuu... You want me to cum in your pretty little mouth?"

Yuuri just moaned and nodded as best he could.

“Hmm go on ****Solnyshko****... take it, I’m cumming, just for you..."

The Japanese man sucked with even more vigour; the jerky breathing of Viktor coupled with the groans that escaped from his lips excited him. Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri's hair and pressed his face closer to him.

In a last groan, Viktor came in his fiancé's throat. Yuuri swallowed with delight his semen, letting it overflow by the corners of his lips.

With a last breath, Viktor withdrew and looked at Yuuri to ask him how he was. But his question got stuck in his throat.

The Japanese man looked at him, eyes slightly watery, his mouth open showing the last traces of cum that he could not swallow, as well as the rest of the semen on his face. Its member leaked so much precum that a small puddle formed on the floor.

Viktor felt his member harden in front of this beautiful this vision of debauchery. He grabbed his fiancé’s arm and pulled him toward him, dragging him into a passionate kiss. The silver-haired man could taste himself in Yuuri's mouth, but whatever, it made it even more erotic.

Viktor moved his fiancé against the counter and gently stroked his hair, whispering sweet words in his ears while waiting for Yuuri to regain consciousness.

“Vitya...

“Yes Yuu?”

“Please take me, I want you...”

“Are you sure? You look exhausted, I don't want to-”

The Japanese man rubbed himself against the naked member of his fiancé and looked at him with a very Eros look. “ ** **Fuck me Viten’ka. Fill me to the brim.**** ”

Viktor groaned and suddenly penetrated the brown-haired man who let out a long and loud moan when he felt his prostate being hit with a precise thrust. The Russian man continued to move back and forth, striking each time precisely the bundle of nerves that made Yuuri scream in pleasure.

“My god Vitya, faster, _HARDER_!”

The silver stopped for a moment, turning his fiancé to the side and taking his right leg to hold it up.

The thrusts started again, more frantic and hitting his prostate harder thanks to this new angle. Viktor was pinching his nipple with his free hand and Yuuri was reduced to a moaning mass, feeling only pleasure.

Suddenly Yuuri's body arched, uttering a long and a loud moan. The Japanese man's mouth was open, his eyes rolled back, completely destroyed by the pleasure felt by the orgasm. He tightened around Viktor, who groaned and gave one last powerful thrust and spilled into Yuuri once again.

The room was filled with their combined gasps. Viktor slowly withdrew from his fiancé's body and smiled, pleased to see his seed slowly pouring out of Yuuri's entrance. He turned his body slightly and saw that Yuuri was not covered with his own seed as at the end of their love making like always... Yuuri had an orgasm, he had seen and felt it but...

Viktor stopped. Could it be that his fiancé had a dry orgasm? If that were the case, it was not surprising that Yuuri lost consciousness after this intense orgasm. Viktor felt so proud.

The silver-haired man gently carried the young man in his arms to the bathroom and put him in the bathtub, taking care to remove the shirt that Yuuri was wearing and tossed it in the dirty laundry basket. He passed water over Yuuri's body, cleaning him from head to toe, taking care to remove the rest of his semen to avoid any discomfort, before drying him with a soft towel. Viktor wrapped him in another larger towel and took him to the bedroom where he put his fiancé on the bed and covered him with their large cotton blanket. Yuuri immediately bundled up in it with a blissful sigh. Viktor thought he was melting when he saw his lover behaving unconsciously like that

The silver haired man disappeared into the kitchen where he wiped away the last traces of their love making and put away the ingredients that Yuuri had taken out to prepare breakfast. Fortunately, he had only started cleaning the rice, so there was nothing to throw away. He filled Makkachin's bowl and went to the guest room (which was Yurio's) where the dog had run away when she felt that her masters were going to do their… physical activity. Viktor couldn't have asked for a better pet. He opened the door and let Makkachin out before taking his phone. He called Yakov. “Hello Yak-”

“VITYA WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S ALREADY PAST NINE!” Yelled the old Russian Coach.

“Ahhh, I just wanted to tell you that neither I or Yuuri are going to the rink today!” Said Viktor playfully.

“I’M SORRY?! ARE YOU JOKING?!

“I’m not! Yuuri is not feeling well so I'm staying to take care of him! ~”

“VITYA I SWEAR-”

“See you tomorrow Yakov! I promise we’ll train harder tomorrow ~”

Viktor hung up, satisfied. He put his phone on silent before going back to their room, seeing that Yuuri was still sleeping. He lay down next to him under the blanket and almost automatically, Yuuri snuggled against him. The Russian put an arm under his head and hugged him, sniffing the scent he loved so much.

“I love you Yuuri Katsuki. _Aishiteru_. ****Ya lyublyu tebya****. ”

Viktor kissed his forehead before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me or to give me ideas on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) ! I'll gladly take requests and I'll sometimes post some extracts of future works~


	10. Couple Warm-ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview, Viktor and Yuuri forgets the world when they are warming-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope everyone is fine. I have nothing else to say that take care of your loved ones and stay at home!
> 
> Good reading!

* * *

The two skaters relaxed on their couch. Viktor was resting on the (divine) thighs of his fiancé. Yuuri caressed and massaged his man's head absently. Viktor turned slightly, his face facing the Japanese man's belly. "Hey Yuu, tomorrow there will be a team of journalists who will come and do an interview at the rink."

"Really?" said Yuuri, stopping is petting.

"Yes, but Yuu, please don't stop your hand..." groaned Viktor.

The Japanese man laughed softly and continued his petting. Viktor relaxed and hugged him then rubbed his face against his stomach.

"How should we behave tomorrow?" asked Yuuri.

"As we usually do," replied simply the silver-haired man.

"...Even that? We could not abstain for tomorrow precisely?"

Viktor lifted Yuuri's t-shirt slightly and kissed his belly. The Japanese giggled. "V-Vitya, stop!"

"Nope. Punishment for just having the idea of not wanting to do our usual routine!"

"But..."

The Russian nibbled on his fiancé's stomach. The latter yelped in surprise.

"Vitya!"

Viktor smiled and continued to nibble on him, until he finally left a hickey on the hip. Yuuri couldn't help but moan when he felt his fiancé's tongue on his skin. He was starting to feel a little tight in his pants and he was sure that Viktor could feel it. The latter straightened up and straddled his fiancé. Viktor was slightly red but with a sly smile on his lips. "You need a little punishment **Dorogoy**...

"Because I wanted to avoid our warm-up routine? Or because... I aroused you?" asked Yuuri, stroking the Russian man's thigh.

"Both... Prepare darling, I'm going to make sure you can't do any jumps tomorrow.

"Do it... **I'm waiting for that**. "

The Russian man waited no more to passionately kiss his man.

* * *

The next morning, the couple arrived at the ice rink completely relaxed thanks to their... physical activity from the day before. Yuuri had completely forgotten that the journalists were due to arrive soon.

As usual, the couple greeted those already present and began their warm-up. What was special about their warm-up was that they always did it together, and they always seemed in their world when they did it. As sweet to see them doing almost everything together, they were envied by 90% of the singles in the rink (poor Georgi).

Yakov, who was nearby, watched them with a sigh. Normally, the exercises they did were not really necessary, but Viktor had told him that Yuuri preferred to do them and that he had gotten into the habit in Japan of doing them at least every day with him. It was incredibly domestic.

The old Russian coach sighed again before turning to the entrance. The journalists had just arrived. The most famous couple in the Figure Skating world was going to make internet explode again.

* * *

Yuuri was lying on a sports mat, his legs bent. Viktor was holding his feet. Yuuri crossed his arms against his chest and took a deep breath. "How many?" he asked.

"Twenty. We are reducing the usual number a bit, I noticed that you were a little uncomfortable while sitting on the mat." said Viktor, smiling.

"Stop looking proud Vitya."

"Me? Looking proud? I don't look proud my love. I AM proud. Go ahead Yuu. "

Yuuri straightened his upper body, going up till he was facing his fiancé. Viktor smiled at him and leaned slightly forward, arriving halfway to capture his man's lips in a quick kiss. Yuuri got down, then straighten up again, receiving a kiss each time. They were so much in their own world that they hadn't noticed that they were going beyond their goal, nor the journalists and their cameras riveted on them.

Yuuri fell on the sport mat panting slightly. "I think we've exceeded the number we imposed... how many did I do Vitya?"

"About 50 I think."

The Japanese nodded before sitting cross-legged. "Your turn. where did you put my phone?" asked Yuuri giving some space to his fiancé.

"On the bench. But take mine, it's in my right pocket."

Yuuri stood up while Viktor got on his stomach. The Japanese man put his hand in his man's sweatpants pocket and pulled out his phone. Yuuri lay down on Viktor, his chest against his back and his legs aligned with his. He unlocked the phone and started looking at his fiancé's Instagram feed. Viktor, completely unfazed, started a series of push-ups. You could see that while doing his exercise, he was attentive to what Yuuri said when he found an interesting post. After a dozen push-ups, Yuuri let go of the phone and wrapped his arms around Viktor's chest. He began to whisper sweet words of encouragement to him, which Viktor responded with small laughs or other compliments.

At the end of the twentieth push-up, Yuuri got up and helped his fiancé to straighten up. They exchanged a quick kiss before stretching to relax their muscles, while chatting and helping each other out on certain movements.

Then came the last exercise. Their favourite.

Viktor faced Yuuri an arm away. He raised his arms in the air, darted and balanced himself on his hands. Yuuri counted for two seconds before Viktor let his legs fall on the Japanese man's shoulders. Yuuri held his ankles.

"Are you okay Vitya?" asked Yuuri when he saw his fiancé stop for a moment.

"I'm okay. I remind you that I'm not as flexible as you!

"Yes yes... Are you going to try to go lower?"

Viktor nodded and tried to lower his legs until he reached Yuuri's stomach. It was okay. Now he had to move backwards with his hands to be as close as possible to his fiancé's body. The silver-haired man felt Yuuri's hands on his lower back. It meant that had succeeded.

"Ready?" asked Yuuri.

"Let's go."

"Okay. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

Yuuri pulled Viktor against him who quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He was breathing heavily. The Japanese man held him tightly against him, one hand under his ass and the other around his waist.

"My god, I love this exercise but it's so trying!" exclaimed Viktor.

"It's difficult especially for you dear, you don't have the same flexibility as me so it's a little bit more complicated.

"By the way, you don't want to put me down Yuu? I must be heavy right?

"For the umpteenth time since we started to do this exercise, no Vitya you are not heavy! Come on, let's switch."

Yuuri kissed Viktor and brought him down. They put themselves in the same positions, except that Yuuri was back to Viktor. He raised his arms and spread his legs slightly. He threw himself back and balanced himself on his hands, before letting his legs fall on the Russian man's shoulders. The latter did not even try to catch Yuuri's ankles. Yuuri moved forward with his hands, giving a nice view of his (delicious) ass. The Japanese man lowered his legs to the waist of his fiancé and wrapped his thighs around him (Viktor swore on everything to not pop a boner at this moment). The Russian leaned slightly forward and ran his hands under his shirt. He placed his hands on his chest.

"Do you really have to put your hands UNDER my shirt and not over it Vitya?

"Yes, I like to feel your skin on mine." whispered Viktor.

"And do you have to say that when we're in this position?"

Viktor just laughed.

"Ready?" asked Viktor.

"Whenever you want, I follow you."

"Okay here we go!"

Viktor pulled Yuuri against him. The Japanese arched his back as much as possible and found himself back against the chest of the silver-haired man. The latter quickly removed a hand from under Yuuri's shirt and placed it on his chin, guiding his fiancé's face towards his face. They kissed passionately before Viktor released Yuuri. The latter hit him gently on the chest, his cheeks completely red.

"You're insatiable..."

"Insatiable of you..."

Yuuri kissed Viktor's cheek before parting from him to put on his skates. But as soon as he turned around, he saw the cameras pointed at him. The journalists and their technical team were gaping, and for some, totally red (and some men clumsily crossed their legs).

"Oh my God."

Viktor laughed behind him and grabbed his hand, led him away from the journalists.

* * *

A few days later, the interview with the Figure Skaters from the St. Petersburg's ice rink was posted online.

As Yakov expected, the internet had exploded. The couple's warm-up routine quickly went viral, causing for some people a doubt or a twist in their sexual orientation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me or to give me ideas on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) ! I'll gladly take requests and I'll sometimes post some extracts of future works~


	11. Morning Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor have a little ritual when they wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> I FINALLY PASSED MY FINALS ! So I'm here now ! I have a lot of ideas but I don't know what to write ! Come scream at me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) or here :)
> 
> So this one is very short because I wanted to write someting but it's quite late here and I didn't want to be on the computer for too long xD
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone is okay, you and your family. Stay safe out there !
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

Yuuri and Viktor had a little ritual in the morning. For some unknown reason, Viktor always wakes up ten minutes before their alarm clock rings. It was weird but the Russian man does not complain about it. He always took the time to admire his fiancé's relaxed face. Yuuri being a heavy sleeper, he does not wake up at the slightest touch that his man gave him. Viktor gently caresses his cheek with his thumb, plays with his hair, admires Yuuri's long lashes and caresses his lips, all in a comfortable silence for five minutes. After those five minutes, Viktor closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Because that’s when Yuuri wakes up.

The Japanese does the same thing as his fiancé. He strokes Viktor's hair and face, and kisses his cheeks, forehead, the top of his head, as if to wake him up gently. By the time Viktor finally opens his eyes, fully awake, the alarm clock rings at the same time. Five minutes full of hugs, kisses and cuddles later, the couple goes up for good.

Neither of the two skaters would change their morning ritual for the world. Admiring the peaceful face of their beloved first thing in the day is incredible. 


	12. Viktor ? An introvert ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergeny in Japan, Yuuri went back to Hasetsu. Meanwhile, Anastasia and Olivier discovers something unexpected about Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! This one shot was inspired by this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/accioharo/status/1265410301228396544) ! If you are lazy to click on the link, basically it's Viktor who is introvert and is willing to talk only if Yuuri is in front of him or if we are talking about him.
> 
> Sooo, I hope everyone is okay and well, you and your family, especially for the ones in United States. Stay safe everyone !
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

"Yuu..."

Yuuri smiled softly and gently stroked his fiancé's cheek.

"I only leave for four days. It'll be okay without me, right Vitya? Even if Yurochka is in Moscow?"

Viktor hugged Yuuri, burying his face in the crook of his neck and nodded. The Japanese man gently stroked his hair, whispering a few reassuring words in a mixture of Japanese, English and Russian. Yuuri was sad that he couldn't say goodbye to Yuri. The latter had gone to spend a few days with his grandfather, just before his cousin called him to seek his help in emergency. That's why the couple was at St. Petersburg's airport at six in the morning.

"Don't worry about me **Moya lyubov** , your cousin needs you more than I do now. It'll be fine."

Yuuri kissed his lover's forehead. He wrapped his arms around his waist and smelled his perfume. Viktor hugged him like he didn't want to let go of him.

"You know very well how we are when we're separated... Don't you want to come with me to see Eiji-kun? I'm sure he-"

"No **Solnyshko** ," cut Viktor. "he asked for you. Go on, go before you miss your plane."

Yuuri reluctantly parted from him and grabbed him by the collar before pulling him toward him to kiss him passionately. Viktor didn't even have time to figure out what was going on as his fiancé had already ended the kiss. The Russian man blushed madly.

" **Ya lyublyu tebya** Viten'ka. Goodbye."

" _Aishiteru_ Yuu, Goodbye."

Viktor watched his fiancé walk away, resisting the urge to go back to their apartment and curl up in the bed they shared a few hours ago. The silver-haired took his sports bag that he had left on the ground and went to the St. Petersburg's ice rink, alone.

* * *

The next day, Anastasia and Olivier arrived at the ice rink together, as usual. This pair of young skaters had been spotted by Yelena, another Russian coach, and came shortly after Yuuri's arrival in Russia. At the age of 13, Anastasia (Russia) and Olivier (France) had been warmly welcomed by the famous couple who sometimes gave them advice when Yelena was too busy with another student. Usually, when they come to the rink, Yuuri greeted them, followed by Viktor. However, this time the older man, who was already on the ice just glanced and nodded at them before doing a Quadruple Lutz as if it was the easiest jump to do. The boy glanced at her friend who just shrugged before warming up.

Later, during the lunch break, Anastasia and Olivier sat down with Mila, Georgi and Viktor. The latter ate in silence while their elders chatted animatedly.

"Isn't Yuri there?" asked Olivier.

"Which one?" replied Viktor almost immediately.

"Oh," said Olivier a little surprised. "I was talking about the Russian Yuri."

"Ah. He is in Moscow with his grandfather. He should come back tomorrow."

Viktor returned to his thoughts, no longer paying attention to the others. Anastasia looked at her friend then Mila and Georgi who shook their heads.

"So, what about Yuuri?" asked Anastasia. "The Japanese Yuuri I mean."

The silver-haired turned his head towards them and gave them his most beautiful smile with bright eyes.

"Yuuri? Oh! My Yuuri went back to Japan!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Yuuri received an urgent call from his cousin Eiji but in the end it wasn't that bad! He just wanted to introduce his American boyfriend to the family and only Yuuri was missing. He will be back in a few days."

"I see... And have you heard from him since he arrived?"

"Hmm... Yesterday he arrived around 5 p.m. at home and he sent me a lot of photos of him and his cousin! They look so much alike ... Look!"

Viktor showed them a number of photos before being called by Yakov. Living legend sighed and put his phone away.

"Well I have to go. Goodbye children."

He got up and left without another word. Anastasia and Olivier looked at their elders who just shrugged and left the table too. The young boy looked at his friend.

"Viktor is different from usual don't you think?" asked Anastasia.

"If... Usually he is more..."

"Smiling? Sociable? An extrovert?"

"Exactly!"

"It's probably nothing. Yuri comes back tomorrow, he will be more like himself, right?

"I hope... " whispered Olivier.

They finished the rest of their meal in silence before going back to training.

* * *

The next day Yuri arrived at the ice rink a few hours after everyone else. He was arriving directly from the airport after being dropped off by his grandfather. He changed and greeted his rinkmates before watching Viktor do a Triple Salchow. The latter had a concentrated expression and seemed lost in his world.

"Oi Mila, Georgi."

" **Hi Yura!** " Mila smiled. " **How is Nikolaï?** "

" **He is fine. He says hello. Otherwise, Viktor is...** "

" **Like before** ," finished Georgi. " **It's been a long time since I've seen him like that.** "

" **Why, was he like that before?** " asked Anastasia who had approached the group with Olivier.

"Ana, translation please?" said Olivier.

"Right, I forgot the fact that you don't speak Russian... According to Georgi, Viktor was like that before."

"Like..."

"Cold and distant?" sighed Yurio. " **Papa** was like that before leaving for Japan."

"It's not easy to see but Vitya is a... Uh... **How do you say in English already...?** "

"Introvert?" said Georgi.

"Yes! That's it!" exclaimed Mila. "Vitya is an introvert!"

"Wow. I'd never expected it."

"It's normal," said Yurio, removing his skate guards. "You arrived after _Tou-chan_ arrived here. Since he arrived in Russia, **Papa** became totally extra, it was very disturbing for most skaters who knew him before he went to join _Tou-chan_ in Japan."

"That's right," sighed Georgi. "When we saw Vitya so outgoing, cheerful and energetic when he was with the Japanese Yuri, it was hard to get used to it but we saw the impact it had on our champion. He seemed to be enjoying and having fun on the ice rather than doing it out of obligation. We agreed that Viktor was completely introverted without Yuuri but as soon as he is there or when we talk about him, Vitya becomes so energetic that it looks like it's a child who has overdosed a mix of sugar and coffee."

"Wow..."

"Surprising, isn't it?" laughed Mila.

"And with Yuri it's the same?"

"Not really," replied Georgi. "Since the beginning, Vitya was a little more sociable with Yura, I think he already considered him as his son. Like what you were predestined to be adopted by at least Vitya whatever happens! And then in addition with Yuuri in-"

"Shut up!" cut Yurio, blushing strongly.

Anastasia and her friend raised an eyebrow. The blond noisily put his skate guards on the edge of the rink and went on the ice. He stopped for a moment.

"I will only say it once okay ?!"

He crossed his arms.

" **Papa** already considered me his son long before _Tou-chan_ came into his life... And he has changed completely since then. And as the two consider me as their son therefore... For him I have a little bit of Yuuri and him in me, that's why he is still different with me... DO NOT REPEAT THAT TO ANYONE OKAY ?!"

With these words he skated furiously towards Viktor. Georgi laughed slightly when he saw Yurio hugging a Viktor more than delighted to see the blonde.

"I think Yura would have liked to have Vitya and Yuuri as biological parents if it was possible," said the tall brunette. "He himself claims to have a part of Vitya and Yuuri in him. And before you ask, he said that talking to his current style. The grace of ballet from Yuuri, the dexterity of skating from Vitya and the elegance of both. It's a bit complicated but I've been watching him for years and it's obvious to me. Sorry kids."

Anastasia and Olivier nodded slowly and continued to watch the two Russians skating happily together until Yelena and Yakov called them back on ice.

* * *

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURI!"

The Japanese grabbed the silver mass rushing at him and kissed it tenderly. Viktor hugged his fiancé tighter.

"I missed you so much Yuu!"

"I missed you too Vitya..."

They kissed again before hearing a groan. Yurio seemed to be ready to kill someone.

"Please note that you are in a public place, and your displays of affection can wait until you are home!"

Yuuri began to blush strongly before taking the blond in his arms.

" **I missed you Yurochka**."

Yurio hugged the Japanese instead of answering.

"Let's go back home?" asked Viktor tenderly.

The Japanese skater nodded and went home together.

* * *

At dinner, Yuuri energetically told his short stay in Japan.

"All the cousins were here; too bad you didn't come with me... We get along quite well!"

"How many cousins do you have Tou-chan?"

"Five, only on my mother's side. My father is an only child."

"How old are they? asked Viktor.

"Let me think ... To-kun is 15, Haru-chan 17, Eiji-kun 19 and Daisuke-nii 27. And they all play sports regularly."

"Which sports?"

"Hm... Volleyball, Swimming, Pole vault and Boxing. None of them has reached the international level, however. Haru-chan is going pro soon and To-kun is going for the national championship this year. Eiji-kun stopped and Daisuke-nii exercises sometimes to stay in shape."

"Wow, a family of sportsmen then. You are the only one to have reached the international level then!" Exclaimed Viktor. "And soon an Olympian athlete too..."

"It would be cool to meet them all," said Yurio.

"Someday. I will ask them when they will be free. I'm the only one living abroad."

"Okay!"

Yuuri smiled. He started clearing with Viktor's help when Yuri stood up abruptly, rushing to his room. The couple exchanged a curious look before shrugging and then continuing to clear the table.

When the couple finished cleaning the dishes, the Yurio left his room, hiding something behind his back.

"Yurochka?"

Yurio handed the papers to Yuuri who took them gently. Viktor looked over his shoulder. The latter widened his eyes while his companion put a hand to his mouth.

" **Dedushka** filled out the adoption papers and... if you still want me as a son-"

Yuri didn't even have time to finish his sentence as he was suddenly hugged by his Japanese counterpart. The latter was crying, happy. Viktor put his arms around Yuuri and Yurio, also crying in joy.

"Yurochka... Of course we still want you as a son! I am so happy..."

Yuuri kissed the top of Yuri's head and tightened his grip. Viktor did the same, gently stroking the back of his fiancé.

"Yurochka, I'm so proud to be able to officially be your father."

"Me too!"

Yurio nodded against the Japanese.

_"And me to be officially your son."_


	13. Russian Diminutive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russians decide to give Yuuri a Russian diminutive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody !
> 
> I hope you and your loved ones are well. Because of what's going on in the world right now, I would just say Black Lives Matters. I will not develop more on this subject, we are not really there for that.  
> On a positive note, I had the inspiration from this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/dudududesabeast/status/1264977490365370368?s=19), but also from this [Tumblr](https://niedolia.tumblr.com/post/158793053134/psa-for-the-yoi-fandom-russian-names-how-to-use) post which indicated how to use diminutives and other names in Russian culture, focusing on Yuri on Ice in particular.
> 
> Besides, I thank the artist very much ([dudududesabeast](https://twitter.com/dudududesabeast?s=09)) not only for giving me the idea for this One Shot, but in addition for giving me permission to use one of her fanarts that you see a little further.
> 
> As usual, I'm really sorry for any kind of grammar mistakes, English is not my native language (I'm French).
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

English

**Russian**

_Japanese_

* * *

"Yuuri!"

The aforementioned turned around, barely catching the silver thing that was rushing on him. The Japanese laughed lightly and kissed his fiancé's forehead. Viktor snuggled against the neck of his beloved. Nearby, Georgi smiled when he saw his two friends hugging.

"You look very happy Vitya," said Georgi. "Any good news to tell?"

Viktor nodded quickly. " **Da**! Hiroko-san called!" he exclaimed, handing the phone to Yuuri. "Hey **Solnyshko** , Mari-san wants to talk to you."

The Japanese man took the phone and walked away to talk quietly to his older sister. Viktor watched him walk away with a dreamy expression. At the same time, Yakov, who had arrived behind him, hit him in the back of his head. Viktor yelped and rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"Yakov!"

"Stop gawking like an idiot at your fiancé."

"I'm not gawking like an idiot at Yuuri, I am watching him with love and care." said Viktor, puffing up his cheeks.

"Nope," Mila said, "we totally saw you ogling at Yuuri's ass."

Yakov winced.

"It was disturbing to hear," sighed the Russian Coach. "I almost thought we were talking about our Russian Yuri."

Viktor, Mila and Georgi grimaced. Speaking of the devil, Yurio arrived.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuri.

The adults looked at the blond. Georgi put his hands on his younger rinkmate's shoulders and smiled awkwardly.

"Nothing at all Yura. We were just talking about your father."

"Which one?"

At his words, Viktor felt his heart melt. Ever since Viktor and Yuuri had signed the adoption papers, Yurio has been proud to say loudly (without actually saying it) with pride that the two skaters had officially became his parents.

Seeing the tender gaze of her rinkmate and friend, Mila laughed softly. "We're talking about Yuuri. Since you have the same name, it's confusing. Especially when it's Vitya talking about his man. Besides, Vitya what is Yuuri's name when you two are alone?"

"Oh. I only call him 'Yuu'."

"Really?"

"To tell you the truth, before I agreed on 'Yuu', I admit that I had tried to say his name while holding the 'u' as long as possible."

"To?"

"... Show the level of love I have for him?"

"And he hit you?" asked Yakov, amused.

"He hit him." Yurio sneered.

"He didn't hit me!" protested Viktor. "I was just hugging him, then I said his name, he turned around and poked my balding spot!"

"You don't have a balding spot Vitya," sighed Georgi.

"Well we are moving away from the subject there," interrupted the redhead. "I guess 'Yuu' is very intimate between you?"

Viktor nodded. Mila thought for a moment before rushing into the locker room. Yakov sighed and abandoned the idea of sending his skaters back on the ice and motioned for Lilia to approach. At the same time, Mila returned with a sheet and a pen. She placed herself on the edge of the rink and began to write. Yakov and Lilia went to his side, while Yurio, Viktor and Georgi went to the other side after removing their skate pads. Mila started to write.

Yuuri Katsuki: Diminutives.

 **Юра** (Yura), **Юрик** (Yurik), **Юша** (Yusha), **Юрчик** (Yurchik), **Юрок** (Yurok), **Юка** (Yuka), **Юрка** (Yurka), **Юрец** (Yurets).

"Good! Let's proceed by elimination. We are removing Yura since we already have one."

She crossed out ' **Юра'**.

"Not Yurka," said Yurio. "It sounds like the noise I make when I see **Papa** and _Tou-chan_ being disgusting with each other. Yurk!"

"I agree." said Georgi.

Viktor, Yakov and Lilia nodded.

"'Yurets' and 'Yurok' too," said Lilia. "It's not elegant at all. Too aggressive for him."

"I agree," said Yakov. "'Yurik' too."

Mila looked at the others and crossed out ' **Юрец'** , ' **Юрок'** and ' **Юрик** '.

"Hmm..."

Everyone looked at Viktor. The latter had his index finger on his lips and seemed to be deep in thought. He put his finger on one of the names.

"'Yuka' is way too feminine," he said, "and 'Yurchik' is way too childish. Look at his routine Eros, it's the opposite of childness and innocence!"

"Totally agree! All that remains is... 'Yusha!'" exclaimed Mila.

She crossed out ' **Юка** ' and ' **Юрчик** ' and circled ' **Юша'**. Lilia nodded with satisfaction.

"Neither too feminine nor too masculine, pleasant to say and elegant. It's perfect.

" **Da**. It fits perfectly," said Georgi.

"Yusha... I heard that somewhere but not in Russian..."

"Really Vitya?"

"What are you doing?" asked a voice nearby. The skaters and coaches jumped and saw Yuuri looking at them with an innocent expression. 

Mila cleared her throat. "We gave you a Russian diminutive! Yuri is a name as Russian as Japanese so we allowed ourselves to give you one... Do you mind?"

"Absolutely not!" Yuuri replied, shaking his hands in front of him. "It will be easier to differentiate Yurochka and me for you and the others too. So?"

"It'll be 'Yusha'!" exclaimed Viktor.

Suddenly, Yuuri began to blush strongly at the sound of his new diminutive. Mila started to panic slightly.

"You don't like it? Oh my god I should have asked you before I did that! Do you want to change? I am-"

"No Mila, I really like it!" cut off the Japanese man. "You chose it with everyone and... It's just that's it's very flattering and..."

"Are you embarrassed?" asked Georgi.

Yuuri nodded, his eyes on the floor. Mila jumped and took the Japanese skater in her arms. "He's so cute! So precious!"

"That's the Katsuki effect." laughed Viktor.

"Vitya!"

The silver-haired man laughed again while his fiancé freed himself from the embrace of the redhead. He removed his skate guards and joined Viktor on the ice.

"Oh. Coach Yakov!" called Yuuri.

"I already told you to just call me Yakov, Yusha."

Yuuri began to blush and stammer before calming down.

"Um... My sister wishes to come in a few weeks with my mother... Is it possible that they have access to the ice rink? They haven't booked tickets yet..."

"Of course, I will talk to the Yulia at the front desk."

"Thank you Co-Yakov!"

Satisfied, the old Russian Coach nodded and ordered his skaters to resume training.

"Yuu?"

The Japanese man turned around and found himself in the arms of his fiancé. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just... emotional, I guess. I did not expect such kindness..."

"It's normal for us, you're part of our family now."

"Vitya..."

"They were about to kiss when Yakov's booming voice rang out.

"STOP FLIRTING AND SKATE!"

Yuuri hid against Viktor's chest, who laughed.

* * *

Days passed, and Yuuri gradually got used to his Russian diminutive. Everyone used it if they didn't call him 'Katsuki'. Before, he was flushed and was destabilized for a moment every time someone called him 'Yusha'. Now he was blushing slightly but managed to stay calm. Nobody knew why he reacted like that.

Then the answer came naturally the day Hiroko and Mari Katsuki came to the ice rink where Yuuri trained.

That day, the Japanese skater was training hard to master his jumps perfectly, when he saw his mother and sister watching him from the entrance. He stopped short, speechless.

" _Okaa-san? Nee-chan? What..._ "

" _We came to see you Yuuri!_ " replied Mari.

The Japanese skater quickly put on his skate guards and ran towards his family. He jumped into his mother's arms. Hiroko hugged her son tightly, while Mari gently caressed his back.

" _Where's Otou-san?_ " asked Yuuri.

" _His back did not allow him to make the trip, he remained in Hasetsu taking care of Yu-topia with Takeshi._ " replied Mari.

Hiroko raised an arm and gestured to Viktor who was putting on his skate guards.

" _Vicchan!_ "

The silver-haired joined the embrace.

" _Hiroko-san! I missed you!_ "

" _What about me?_ " Laughed Mari.

" _You too Mari-san!_ "

" _Vicchan, it's Okaa-san_ ," said Hiroko.

" _And Nee-chan for me, Vicchan._ "

" _Sorry Okaa-san, Nee-chan_."

Hiroko let go of her son and her future son-in-law. Mari smiled and hugged Viktor too. The Japanese skater smiles tenderly when he sees his fiancé in his sister's arms.

" _Yurio-chan, come here!_ " said Yuuri's mother, smiling.

More shy and reluctant, the blonde approached Hiroko and hugged her.

"Nice to see you again Yurio," said Mari.

"Don't call me that! But nice to see you too."

Yuuri's sister ruffled Yuri's hair and turned to the Russian team.

"You should be my little brother's Russian family, right? I'm Mari Katsuki, and this is my mother Hiroko Katsuki. Her English is a bit rough so I will translate from time to time. Pleased to meet you." Mari bowed. Hiroki, who had released Yurio, bowed too. Yakov stepped forward.

"I am Yakov Feltsman, the Coach. Thank you for your help Miss. This is Lilia Baranovskaya, the one who trains Yura and Yusha in ballet, and here are my students. Georgi Popovich and Mila Babicheva. Also pleased to meet you."

The four Russians bowed down like the two Japanese. Hiroko smiled slightly and Mari seemed to think for a moment. "Call me Mari please, but... Yusha?"

Yuuri blushed.

"Oh! It is to differentiate the two Yuris. Since Yuri is a Russian name too, we decided to give him a Russian diminutive. It is also a way of showing that we are close to him. I hope you don't mind," explained Mila.

"No, on the contrary, it fits like a glove!" laughed Mari.

Yuuri was offended when he saw his sister's sly smile. She explained in Japanese what Mila had told him to Hiroko who amused, patted her son's back before smiling at the Russians. "Thank you for taking care of Yuu-kun, Feltsman-san, Baranovskaya-san."

"It's nothing Katsuki-san. Please, call me Yakov."

"And me, just Lilia.

"Okay Lilia-san, Yakov-san. Please call me Hiroko."

Suddenly, Mari began to smile slyly and whispered in the ear of his mother who laughed. Yuuri's sister put an arm around her brother's shoulders. "Hey little bro', come with me to the pharmacy."

"Why so suddenly?!"

"Because."

"That's not a reason!"

" _Do you really want me to say it out loud?_ "

Yuuri paled.

" _No, it'll be fine..._ But why me?"

"You speak Russian."

"Vitya too!"

"Do I really need a reason to spend time with my little brother? Come on!"

"Nee-chan?!"

Mari pulled Yuuri to the locker room.

"So... let's sit down?" said Viktor.

The silver-haired man led Hiroko to a bench near the rink. She motioned for her future son-in-law to sit next to her.

"Yusha, diminutive, meaning in Russian?"

Mila shook her head. Yuuri's mother thought for a moment before asking Viktor to bring her something to write.

"Yuu-kun, shy with 'Yusha'?"

"Yes, a lot," replied Georgi. "Why?"

"'Yusha' meaning with 'Yuuri' in Japanese."

Viktor gave her a notebook and a pen. She thanked him and wrote 'YUURI' at the top, then an arrow pointing to ' _勇 利_ '. She circled the kanjis. "'Yuuri' in Kanji."

Everyone nodded. She rewrote Yuuri in Kanji and wrote above 'Yuu' and 'Ri'. "A Kanji, a word.'

Hiroko circled the ' _勇_ ' and below it wrote ' _い さ む_ '. She handed the notebook to Viktor who looked at her curiously.

"Training Japanese, Vicchan."

The silver-haired man took the notebook and wrote below 'ISAMU'.

"Very well Vicchan! Isamu means 'Bravery'."

A collective "Ooooh" was heard.

"But," said Hiroko, "'Yuu' from 'Yuuri', another word."

She drew an arrow and wrote ' _勇者_ ' at the end and below _'ゆ う し ゃ'._ She gave the notebook to her future son-in-law with a big smile. He opened his eyes wide. "Wow."

"A problem Vitya? "Asked Lilia.

Viktor showed the notebook.

Below _'ゆ う し ゃ'_ , Viktor had written 'Yuusha'.

To say that the Russians were surprised was an understatement.

"What does that mean? asked Mila.

"'Courage'. " declared Hiroko with pride.

A smile appeared on the face of the entire Russian team. The Russian diminutive suited Yuuri perfectly, but in addition the meaning in Japanese was also perfect for Yuuri! It was a happy coincidence.

Right at the same time, Yuuri and Mari arrived. The Japanese skater was carrying his skates and his sister a plastic bag while looking satisfied. Yuuri was going to say something but stopped dead when he saw the expressions of his rinkmates. Mari rushed to his mother.

" _So you told them?!"_

_"Yes, they were very surprised!"_

_"What do you mean?_ " asked Yuuri.

" _The meaning of 'Yusha' in Japanese_!"

Yuuri blushed heavily and let go of his skates to hide his face behind his hands, groaning. Amused, Viktor took his fiancé in his arms. The said fiancé snuggled his face against his man's chest, while he gently caressed his back, laughing.

"Yuuuuuuusha! Why didn't you tell us what your diminutive meant in Japanese?"asked Mila.

Yuuri grumbled something against his fiancé. "He says it's embarrassing," said Viktor.

"But Yusha, it fits you like a glove." reassured Georgi.

Yuuri turned his head and left his cheek against Viktor's chest.

"I didn't want to look like I bragged about having a Russian diminutive which not only is part of my name written in Japanese, but also that it is associated with a quality that I don't have."

"Which is absolutely false, Tou-chan" Yurio said. "I remind you that it was you who knocked down two people with your bare hands last week."

"What?!" shouted the Russians.

"... I'll explain to you later." replied Yuuri.

Yakov sighed. He went to Yuuri and ruffled his hair.

"You are too modest kid. Be flattered and accept those kinds of compliments. But not too much, I don't want to have a second Vitya to handle."

Viktor was offended but did not contest the words of his Coach. The latter clapped hard in his hands, ordering his skaters to return on the ice. He invited Yuuri's mother to watch the training. Hiroko happily accepted, while Mari preferred to pick up rental skates at the front desk. The Russians looked at her in surprise when they saw her skating with ease after warming up.

"What? Yuuri is not the only one who can skate." she said before doing a complex step sequence. When they asked why she wasn't professional figure skater already, Mari replied that she never wanted to follow that path, that was just something to pass time and not a passion like her younger brother. Then she said that she was not that good at it.

The only thing the Russian Figure Skating team could think of right after was that the Katsuki family was amazing, but also way too modest.

* * *

After training, Yakov gave Viktor and Yuuri (and incidentally Yuuri since he was not his Coach) permission to take a few days off to spend time with Hiroko and Mari. During these few days, Viktor and the two Yuris took their families to every corner of St. Petersburg, sometimes accompanied by Russian skaters, delighted to spend time with the Katsuki family.

* * *

The day Hiroko and Mari were to leave for Hasetsu, everyone came to say goodbye to them at the airport.

"Come and spend time in Yu-topia off-season," said Mari. "We will be delighted to welcome you. Okaa-san and Otou-san will prepare Katsudon for you!"

"Katsudon? Isn't that the nickname Yura gave to Yusha?" asked Georgi.

"Katsudon is a 900kcal Japanese dish that is way too good," Yurio replied. "Katsudon is very similar to the name of Tou-chan in addition it's his favourite dish... So that was his nickname"

"It's a dish from Heaven," said Viktor. The best thing I have ever eaten. _Okaa-san's Katsudon is the best!_ "

Hiroko smiled and motioned for her future son-in-law to lean down a bit. He did so and Yuuri's mother put her hands on his cheeks. She pinched his cheeks gently.

" _You're too nice Vicchan! Aren't you exaggerating a bit because I'm your future mother-in-law? I'm sure a lot of Russian dishes are better than my Katsudon!"_

 _"Of course not! It's the truth Okaa-san!_ "

Hiroko patted him gently on the cheek and let go of him, while Mari translated the conversation to the Russians. Lilia smiled.

"You are much too modest Hiroko-san, we can see where Yusha's modesty and kindness comes from. If Vitya says that your dish is divine, he really means it. This boy is not joking with the food."

Yuuri whispered the translation at his mother who bowed, thanking warmly Lilia for her compliments.

" _Okaa-san_ ," said Mari, " _it's almost time to leave..._ "

" _Oh already_... Yakov-san, Lilia-san, thank you very much. You too Gosha-kun, Mila-chan. _Yurio-chan, come with your parents the next time they come to visit us okay? We will make a new family photo together and also the three of you alone!_ "

Yuri nodded.

"Thank you for your hospitality. And thank you for taking care of my little brother. But if one day I learn that he is not happy here, I take Yuuri and Vicchan and take them back to Japan. We have our own rink in Hasetsu." said Mari.

"Nee-chan!"

"Vitya too?" asked Mila.

"He became my brother too since that kiss at the Cup of China. And frankly, you really think that these two can make the other unhappy or not be happy in their relationship?"

Everyone looked at the couple who was hugging happily.

"I can't deny it." Yakov sighed.

Everyone laughed. Yuuri sighed and broke free from his fiancé's embrace to hug his mother and his sister. Viktor joined immediately the hug.

"See you next time, until then, take care of my son Vicchan. Take care of my grandson too."

Yurio blushed when he heard Hiroko.

"Let's go," said Mari, lifting the luggage. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye everyone! Come to visit us in Japan!"

"Goodbye!" said the Russians together.

With a last wave of the hand, the two Japanese women left. Viktor took his fiancé in his arms and kissed him tenderly.

"We will see them again soon Yuu."

"I know... but it still hurts to see them leave like that."

Viktor kissed him again.

"This time you will not wait 5 years before returning to Hasetsu. Besides, Yurochka and I will be there to accompany you."

"And so are we." said Georgi.

Yuuri laughed lightly and snuggled against Viktor, smelling his scent.

"By the way," began Mila, "this story of you who knocks two guys down, could you tell us Yusha?"

Yuuri pressed his face to his fiancé's chest and groaned. 


	14. Yurio's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up and sees his adoptive son looking absentmindedly outside. Yuuri learns things about Yurio’s biological family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!
> 
> I know, it's been a long time. There was a mixture of laziness and... Well, no, just laziness. I apologize for making you wait a long time and here is a small OS focused on the family history of Yuri, as I imagine it in this universe. I don't know if I'm truly satisfied with this OS, I think this is one of the worst that I could write :/
> 
> Anyway, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

An indescribable feeling woke Yuuri. The young man rubbed his eyes and looked tenderly at his sleeping fiancé. He took his phone and turned it on. 12:45 a.m. Not feeling sleep coming back and having a strong thirst, Yuuri got up, taking care not to wake Viktor. The latter groaned but grabbed Yuuri's cushion forcefully, burying his face in it. Yuuri couldn't help but take a picture before leaving the room.

The Japanese boy almost tripped and yelped in surprise when he saw his adopted son by the window, distractedly looking up at the sky.

"Yurochka? What are you doing here? You’re not sleepy?" asked Yuuri.

The blond shook his head, continuing to look up at the sky. Yuuri frowned. It was unusual for Yurio to be so silent. Yuuri quickly got into the kitchen. He quickly prepared two cups of hot chocolate, taking care to put a little bit of cinnamon in the cup of his adopted son.

“Yurochka?”

“Hm?”

Yuuri raised the two cups with a small smile. "Want some hot chocolate? I made it the way you like it"

Yuri looked at his Japanese counterpart and walked away from the window, taking the hot cup Yuuri handed him. "Thank you..."

Yuuri smiled at him and gently stroked his hair.

"Let’s sit on the sofa?"

The blond nodded and followed Yuuri to the couch. They sat down, sipping their drink gently in silence. Yuuri was patient. He would wait for his adopted son to speak to him willingly about what was bothering him.

"It's supposed to be my biological mother's birthday today," said Yuri.

“Your mother's birthday?”

“Yeah. Her name is Anna Turgenev, a Russian actress.”

“You... you’re not sad that you can't spend her birthday with her?” asked Yuuri.

"Absolutely not," replied Yurio. “I had forgotten her existence till today to be honest.”

“Even if...”

“Even if she's my biological mother, yeah. Viktor and the others already know this but... I wasn’t really wanted by my parents, especially my mother."

Yuuri almost choked on his drink. “What?”

“I was literally a surprise. My mother had gone to party and got drunk. She slept with my father, obviously without any kind of protection." Yurio took a sip of his hot chocolate." ** **Dedushka**** told me that she didn’t want to keep me, but my father insisted on having me, and to raise me once I was born. My mother agreed, she really did not want to take a life.

“I see ... And your father? What-“

“He is dead. A few months before I was born. Car accident.”

“Oh. Sorry."

Yurio shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm a little bit sad because I never known him but we can’t do anything about it. ****Dedushka**** told me that his son was a good man, but irresponsible. Even if his son is no longer, he remains happy that I am alive.”

“I see...”

“So after the death of my father, my mother could not get rid of me. I was born at term. Since she was a very popular actress during this time and came from an old Russian noble family, it was important that my birth was not made known. So she made ****Dedushka**** sign a document which made her renounce her rights as a mother and gave him custody, severing all ties with me and ****Dedushka****. Her family used to send us money until I started to earn it myself from competitions." Yurio put his cup on the coffee table. Yuuri took the opportunity to put an arm around the shoulders of his adopted son. The latter snuggled against the chest of his Japanese father.

"They tried to contact you?" asked the Japanese.

“They did, just after my last gold medal in Junior.”

“It was not long ago then...”

“Yeah. They wanted to reconnect with me since I had become a worldwide known athlete. It was going to give them a little more prestige in their social gatherings you see? But ****Papa**** intervened.

“Vitya?"

Yurio nodded. "He is also from an old Russian noble family, except that his is more influential and powerful than my mother’s. So he intervened and used his influence to avoid any problems.”

“And his family said nothing?”

“Nope. Haven't you ever seen ****Papa**** ’s family?”

“Not yet ... I guess we'll do it one day or another.”

“His parents are super nice, you'll see.”

“I believe you. But did they try to make you join their family again?”

“My mother was stubborn so she tried again but the pressure from the Nikiforov family quickly dissuaded her. Since then, I have never seen or heard from her again, except in magazines or advertisements of course.”

“I’m glad. But why were you so thoughtful since earlier?” asked Yuuri.

Yurio snuggled closer to Yuuri's chest and sighed. It seemed like he was struggling to not fall asleep."I was wondering... what would my life be like if ****Papa**** hadn't intervened that day, I would have had to go with my mother... knowing the blackmail she could do to ****Dedushka****. I don't need her or her family because... I have you two as parents now... That’s... what matters the most..."

With these words, Yurio fell asleep in the arms of his Japanese father. Yuuri allowed himself a small smile when he saw the peaceful face of his son and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Making sure he was sleeping soundly, Yuuri carried the blonde and took him to his bedroom, gently laying him in his bed. He covered him and gently stroked his hair before leaving the room. He went to brush his teeth and slipped into his own bed. Once installed, he felt arms slip around his waist, pressing him against a muscular torso. Yuuri felt a pair of lips on his neck.

"Did you hear us?" asked Yuuri.

“Yes. I wanted Yurochka to tell you about his family story by himself.”

"I'm glad you intervened." said Yuuri, turning to his fiancé.

“Me too. I was absolutely not going to let him go with the family who had abandoned him before. It would have been cruel. I think I was already considering Yurochka as my son at that time, even unconsciously.”

“I'm proud of you Viten'ka.”

Yuuri kissed Viktor gently and laid his head against his chest. He sighed in contentment and fell asleep in the arms of his fiancé.


	15. Squabbles and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor have the house for themselves, they decide to play to a certain video game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> I came back early huh? It was because I wanted to use my new mechanical keyboard that shines, it's so beautiful :3 So I have a new motivation to write, hehehehehe.
> 
> To be completely honest, I have about 5 more OS planned in mind. I'm also going to take a little longer to write since I got into Animal Crossing New Leaf looool oops
> 
> Well, enjoy !

* * *

Yuri put on his coat.

"Okay, I'm going. Mila is waiting for me downstairs. _Ittekimasu_.”

“Hm, be careful _Koneko_. Ask Mila and Georgi if they want to have dinner at home tonight. I'm going to cook _Yakisoba_.”

“Okay.”

“Be careful Yurochka!” said Viktor.

“ **Da**!" And Yurio went out. Him, Georgi and Mila planned to take a stroll on the streets of St Petersburg to pass the time, but also to give Yuuri and Viktor a full day-off where they could do what they want together, without having their adopted son near.

So Yuuri and Viktor planned to spend the day together in the Japanese Skater’s "Gaming Room". It was originally another very spacious guest bedroom where Viktor kept his medals and trophies everywhere over the years. Yuuri had brought his beautiful gaming computer and consoles, along with his games and some of his figurines, which he kept either in Japan or in Detroit with Phichit.

This "Gaming room" had been completely decorated by Yuuri. He had placed his desk (surrounded by multicolored LEDs) against the wall of the right side of room. He put on the desk his two screens, the tower (transparent and just as bright) and next to it with the keyboard and the mouse (which were also multicolored, it was always very beautiful from Viktor's point of view.)

Against the other wall, there was a television on which sat a piece of furniture with the recent consoles that Yuuri owned, including his most recent purchase, his Nintendo Switch Animal Crossing Edition. Right in front of the TV, there was a corner sofa that could turn into a bed, in case one of the three residents wanted to play on the console while lying down (this was Yurio’s idea and Yuuri was more than happy to follow it).

Finally, in the empty corner of the room stood three cupboards containing the medals and trophies that Yuuri, Viktor and Yurio have won throughout their careers. The Russian Living Legend had insisted that their medals should be in Yuuri's Gaming Room, and the latter could not refuse after seeing the hopeful expression of his fiancé.

Yuuri was lying on the sofa bed, absently playing Animal Crossing when his fiancé came to lie next to him. Makkachin was resting behind the sofa. Without a word, Yuuri gave the Joycons to Viktor who started playing while Yuuri settled comfortably against the Russian.

"Yuu, can you explain to me why Raymond seems to have the best clothes and incredible decorations around his house? Is that favouritism I see there?”

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Yuuri innocently while smirking.

“The blue roses around his house? Our house that mysteriously moved next to his?”

“Are you jealous my love?”

“Yes very.”

“There's nothing to be jealous of!” laughs the Japanese.

“You love another man-“

“It's a cat Vitya,” cut Yuuri.

“You love this cat that looks like me- Stop laughing! He has a silver strand of hair like mine! I have every right to be jealous!"

Yuuri stopped laughing and puffed out his cheeks."You tell me that but you did the same thing with Dom.

“Huh?"

The Japanese took the controllers from the hands of his fiancé and directed the character towards a chalet with the orange roof with a multitude of red roses around. "I remind you that before I moved our character, our house was very close of Dom’s and that same character ALSO wore beautiful clothes.”

“It's not my fault! Dom is so cute that I can't help spoiling him and wanting to cuddle him! It’s like with you **Solnyshko**! I always want to cuddle you, pamper you, and you're so cute!”

“I remind you that Dom is quite fat compared to the other villagers we have, then he seems to want to cry all the time. Do I seem to want to cry?”

“No, but unlike him you are more... _Wild and Eros_."

Yuuri groaned and stood up. He put the Joycons away and jumped on Viktor, pinning him and then kissed him.

"Are we really jealous because we pamper our favourite characters in Animal Crossing?" asked Viktor, laughing.

"I suppose so," replied Yuuri, smiling slyly. “We leave the house next to Raymond's and I set you free?"

The Russian smiled back and unbalanced Yuuri be above him.

"Even if I really enjoyed being below you, I prefer that our house be next to Dom’s. We do that and I will release you."

Yuuri freed his hands and started to tickle his fiancé before pinning him again.

"Absolutely not. We're leaving the house next to Raymond's!" exclaimed Yuuri, tickling his fiancé’s ribs even more.

Viktor laughed hysterically as he tried to get the upper hand over Yuuri. "Yuuuuuu-riiiii, stoooooooop! I can’t- !”

“W-we leave the house next to Raymond’s!” said Yuuri breathless.

“N-Never!"

In a final effort, Viktor lifted Yuuri to try to pin him on the sofa bed, but the Russian did not anticipate in their improvised little fight, they would soon reach the edge of the sofa bed.

Then the two lovers found themselves on the ground, completely dishevelled and breathless, looking completely dazed in the arms of the other. Yuuri snorted lightly, and then he laughed out loud. Faced with the absurdity of the situation, Viktor joined him in his hilarity and hugged his fiancé tightly.

The lovers calmed down and looked at each other with love.

"Can we make a deal?" Viktor tried.

“We move the house next to Lucky’s?”

“Deal."

Viktor smiled tenderly and gently tilted his head to kiss his fiancé, when he felt a weight on his ribs. Makkachin jumped on them, thinking they were playing.

The Russian looked at his fiancé and laughed again, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck. At the same time, his phone rang briefly. Yurio had sent a message.

** Tell Tou-chan that Mila and Georgi are eating at home. Remember to open the windows and ventilate the house. I don't even want to know what you did in this house. We will be here at eight. **

* * *

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit_chu_

the village of **@y-katsuki** in **#ACNH** is just beautiful and it has the best villagers ???? Why are there so many flowers around certain houses???? Why is Yuuri so lucky in video games??? I'M JEALOUS

**Guang-Hong Ji** _@guanghongji_

 **@y-katsuki @phichit_chu** ???? Yuuri was who?

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit_chu_

 **@y-katsuki @guanghonji** He has Raymond, Dom, Marshal, Lucky, Goldie, Merengue and Fauna!!!!!!!! What did you do Yuuri? Did you pay to have your villagers????

**Guang-Hong Ji** _@guanghongji_

 **@y-katsuki @phichit_chu** OMG

**Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov** _@y-katsuki_

 **@phichit_chu @guanghonji** Only lucky :)

**ACfanatic** _@icedaddy_

 **@phichit_chu @guanghonji @y-katsuki** I confirm he has really very good villagers... I wish to have such a good village one day...


	16. Detroit's Dances (innuendos :D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN!
> 
> I'm motivated, I'm sick (I only have a cold but I'm fine) and I fell back into an old period of k-pop. So the music related to this chapter is Abracadabra by Brown Eyed Girls. I use the "Performance Version" to write.
> 
> ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit shows our favorite Skaters a video of Yuuri, him and other people dancing to k-pop. No one was ready.

* * *

For some unknown reason, Phichit had decreed that it would be a good idea to organize a vacation in Russia with their usual group of skaters. So Yuuri, Viktor, Yurio, Mila, Georgi, Phichit, Chris, Sara (without his brother), Guang-Hong, Leo, JJ and Otabek were gathered in the resting room of rink in St-Petersburg. Phichit had pushed everyone to continue their training slightly while having fun.

As they chatted lightly, Mila suddenly stood up, drawing everyone's attention.

"Phichit! Yusha told us that you lived with him for a few years in Detroit! Is that true?”

“Yusha?”

"Yuuri's Russian diminutive," said Georgi while sipping his tea.

“Awwwwwwwwwwww it's too cute! Let me tweet that somewhere...To answer you Mila, yes I lived with Yuuri for about five years. Why?”

“I wanted to know if you had anything to tell us about him… He tells us almost nothing about his years in Detroit!” said Mila, pouting.

“That's right, I want to know Yuuri's little dirty secrets." smirked Chris.

Phichit thought for a moment before smiling creepily. He stared at his best friend with a smirk. Yuuri who had felt the insistent look of the Thai turned to him.

"What's going on?" asked the Japanese.

“I think Phichit will show us your glory days during your years in Detroit." Otabek shrugged.

Yuuri paled when he saw Phichit raise his Smartphone with a big smile.

"I swear to you Phichit if you put one of the videos that I think about I-“

“Dance club, Brown Eyed Girls, high heels.”

“PHICHIT, NO!”

“PHICHIT, YES!"

Yuuri tried to stand up to prevent the "catastrophe", but a pair of arms around his waist prevented him from doing so, forcing him to sit on a pair of firm thighs. "V-Vitya!”

“I am curious to know what you did when you were in Detroit.” whispered Viktor.

“But I-“

“Phichit, behind the TV there is a cable to connect your phone with the screen!”

“Thank you Viktor!"

Viktor tightened his grip when he felt Yuuri fidgeting in all directions. He planted a kiss on his neck, which had the effect of calming immediately his fiancé. The latter began to blush when he felt the gaze of his friends on him. "Please don't laugh...”

“No chance that we laugh! It's not JJ Style at all!” replied JJ.

“But what's the connection with the main subject?” protested Yurio.

“None, but let's leave him in his world." Otabek replied.

Phichit took the cable Viktor was talking about and plugged it in his phone. He put it down for a moment and stood in front of the screen, sticking out his chest. Yakov and Lilia, who were wondering where all the Skaters were, entered the room.

"Dear friends Skaters and dear Russian friends, you too Coach Feltsman and Mrs. Baranovskaya. I will show you today one of the many things that Yuuri and I did in Detroit together. The video that I will show you is the cover of a dance from a 2010 k-pop music video, Abracadabra by Brown Eyed Girls"

The Thai bowed and pressed reading. The first seconds, the spectators were already speechless.

We recognized Yuuri and Phichit, but also Ketty in pink. But what surprised most was that everyone wore leather or latex clothes, and that the material hugged their forms brilliantly. Chris and Viktor (and many Skaters, women and men) gulped at the sight of Yuuri, hair slicked back, his ass and thighs beautifully highlighted, wearing high heels. Phichit even seemed to have heard someone sigh "step on me please".

Phichit paused. "So here you see, Yuuri wearing the orange glove, Ketty in the pink dress, and Yue in the jumpsuit with yellow. I had to wear Yuuri's costume but THIS KIND SIR didn't want to show any more skin he said. Anyway, the theater club was happy to recreate these costumes for us. Watch the rest, and Viktor, please shut your mouth."

Viktor quickly closed his mouth, taking care to wipe the thin stream of drool.

Phichit pressed play. Barely two seconds later, all the mouths opened.

Yuuri, Phichit and the other dancers on the screen had crossed their arms and swung their hips from left to right and... Oh... Viktor was sure he was going to get a boner before the end of the video because the combo Yuuri Eros, plus high heels plus such tight clothing was not necessarily good for his libido (or not).

He hugged Yuuri a little bit tighter and continued to watch the video like the others.

When they saw Yuuri sitting on the two dancers, a wave of "my god" and "please dominate me" was heard. Phichit was struggling not to laugh but it was not the best moment yet. He was going to revel in seeing everyone just _die of thirst_. The Thai Skater discreetly took out his second Smartphone and started filming.

The young man paused while Yue seemed to be rapping. Everyone turned to Phichit.

"Phichiiiiiiiiiii” growled Yuuri.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the following moment made fall more than half of the staff on our campus, hence the fact that this video was banned to avoid any casualties, and that only Yuuri, Ketty, Yue and I have a copy. Enjoy it as much as you can."

The spectators seemed perplexed. Phichit pressed play. Spectators understood why the Thai Skater had given such a warning. A wave of choking, groans and moans was heard. Yuuri hid his face in his hands, Viktor was captivated by the images he saw, his mouth wide open and his cheeks red.

There were five people on the screen, Yuuri, Phichit, Ketty, Yue and a dancer whom Phichit had not named. Yuuri was in the middle, arms raised, Phichit behind him seeming to caress his chest above the sweater. Many seemed to choke on this scene.

And it wasn't over yet.

The five dancers stretched out on the floor and suddenly their ass was in the air, wiggling slightly before taking off their sweater with sensuality. The slide then the zoom on the highly seductive and erotic gaze of Yuuri finished the audience. Several people found themselves crossing their legs with embarrassment. And as if that were not enough, the return of the hip movement from the beginning made people chock and groan then FINALLY the video ended.

"Wow," said someone.

“Indeed…”

“I…”

“I think I'll go home...”

“Me too…”

“Sorry coach…”

The room quickly emptied, leaving only Phichit's group of friends and the Coaches. Everyone looked at Phichit, still in shock.

"I ... understand why the video was banned," Sara said, blushing. “It was very...”

“Very very... Eros.” Mila finished.

“Yuuuuuuuri,” Chris purred. “Why didn't you tell me you were dancing so sensually since de beginning? Not that I doubted after seeing Eros and your performance on the pole at the Sochi banquet but…”

"I didn't want to show my dark past," said Yuuri.

“What dark past?” asked Chris. “You realize that you just seduced the whole room except us, and again, and that your fiancé here just want to take you to-“

“STOP!” cut Yurio, Guang-Hong and Leo in one voice.

“There are minors here!” groaned the young Chinese.

“Oh my god, I didn't pay to come see this.” Leo sighed.

“Technically you did.” sneered Phichit.

“This comment was not necessary Phichiiiiiit!" Exclaimed Guang-Hong and Leo.

Phichit laughed out loud and started chatting with the rest of the Skaters. Yuuri, calm, tried to get up to scream at his best friend when the grip around his waist tightened.

"Vi-"

The Japanese man was immediately silent, feeling the rapid but warm breath of his fiancé against his neck. He fidgeted slightly and felt something hard against his ass. He began to blush strongly. He turned his head and his breath hitched when he saw Viktor's dark, hungry, lust filled gaze. His own arousal began when he saw Viktor. Yuuri rubbed his ass against his fiancé's dick and made a low moan.

The Living Legend rose and carried Yuuri bridal style, hurried out of the house under the amused (or disgusted for Yurio) gaze of his friends. Chris whistled and made a dirty comment as he watched the pair walk (run) away.

Yurio turned to Mila."Tell me I can sleep at yours tonight.”

“Of course. Just make sure to send them a message first so they don't look for you half-naked in the city.”

“Don't send them a message." The Swiss laughed.

Yurio groaned and murmured, groaning, "It's already done, pervert."

The next day, everyone blushed when they saw Yuuri with hickeys, bite marks on his neck and shoulders (there were some on his hips too?!) and limping slightly under Viktor’s satisfied and possessive gaze.

Phichit wore a proud smile during the rest of their vacations in St. Petersburg.


End file.
